Mi Querido Ángel
by natzuru
Summary: Desde el momento que despierta, tengo el privilegio de observarla, cuando se levanta de su cama, todo el tiempo la observo silenciosamente, ¿cuánto tiempo llevo haciendo esto? ¡Sinceramente no se! Ya he perdido la cuenta, 2, 3, 4, 6 años o más, ¡no se! ¡solo sé! que desde que fui enviada a este lugar y la vi por primera vez, me enamore de ella.
1. Mi Querido Angel

**Todos los personajes de Mai Hime utilizados en esta historia así como los personajes celestiales no me pertenecen, más bien pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

Desde el momento que despierta, tengo el privilegio de observarla, cuando se levanta de su cama, se dirige al baño, lava sus dientes, toma una ducha, come un ligero desayuno, se retira a su universidad, con quien se reúne el resto del día, con quien almuerza, durante su camino de regreso a casa, al momento de estudiar antes de dormir; todo lo observo silenciosamente, ¿cuánto tiempo llevo haciendo esto? ¡Sinceramente no se! Ya he perdido la cuenta, 2, 3, 4, 6 años o más, ¡no se! ¡solo sé! que desde que fui enviada a este lugar y la vi por primera vez, llorando a la orilla de la playa donde siempre voy a mi expiación, me di cuenta que ella es especial, y desde ese entonces no me pude despegar de ella, sonare pedófila, pero con apenas 15 años ¡logro atrapar mi existencia!, siendo en ese preciso momento donde nuestros mantras se cruzaron, a pesar de que no me vio, yo no he podido despegarme de su lado, pues como ella lo diría o le ha dicho a más de uno de sus seguidores ¡esto es acoso exagerado!; pero que puedo hacer no puedo evitar poder estar presente en cada momento de su vida.

He sido testigo silencioso de cada uno de sus triunfos, he sufrido con ella por cada vez que se ha enamorado y la han desilusionado, la verdad creo que fue en mi segundo año donde me di cuenta que puedo charlar con ella, ¡solo en sueños aclaro!, y donde me le declare por primera vez, y desee con todo mi corazón poder existir en su vida.

Cuando estuvo a punto de entregarse a su supuesto amor ideal, ese día llore lágrimas de sangre, porque, por más que quisiera evitar ese momento no podía, y solo tenía que presenciar en una esquina de su habitación, cómo encontraba ese ser que la completaba, pero creo que ella por primera vez pudo verme, porque el acto de amor nunca se llevó acabo.

Se preguntaran ustedes a que va todo esto, pues déjenme presentarme, soy ¡Natsuki Kuga! ¡Un ángel! Más conocido como ¡Raziel! ¡Segundo principado de la naturaleza! ¡Ahora bien! Se preguntaran ¿qué es eso? Solo puedo de sir que soy parte de la séptima categoría del corro celestial que rige este mundo como el mundo de lo espiritual, conocido como el reino de ignipotente; al igual que mis compañeros ángeles y arcángeles, ¡yo también soy una presencia algo así como celestial, con palabras más claras soy una especie de ser divino invisible, encargada de velar por que toda la naturaleza y sus más ocultos secretos que rige a este mundo se mantenga en su línea, digamos que mi trabajo no es tan diferente de como lo es el trabajo de ¡azrael!, "mejor conocido como ángel de la muerte", bueno en si mi trabajo acá en este mundo es ayudar un poco a cada uno de ellos, se conoce que somos encargados de velar por los países o naciones, ¡más yo! puedo confirmar que eso es ¡algo falso! Pues más bien de nuestra presencia depende que el equilibrio entre ¡la alegría y la tristeza, se mantenga!, así como también la biodiversidad ¡entre la vida y la muerte siga su siclo!, en fin ya habiendo explicado un poco quien soy; hoy les cuento quien es la persona a la que observo desde hace más o menos 6 años, su nombre es Shizuru Fujino, y es la creatura más hermosa que en mis años de existencia he podido presenciar y eso que tengo miles.

Desde el día en que le conocí he hecho todo lo posible para que las autoridades superiores me den el privilegio de poder coexistir con ella, pero ellos se han negado rotundamente, por lo que solo me han dado el poder de protegerla, de todo tipo de adversidad, claro con una regla principal no tengo que interferir en su esencia, ¿a que me refiero cuando digo esencia? ¡Hablo de su corazón!, puedo protegerla de cualquier peligro, hacer que todo a su alrededor se vuelva negro o blanco mas no así no puedo enamorarla, ni mucho menos hablar con ella, pues de hacerlo no dudaría dos veces en conquistarla.

El día de ayer fue un día muy especial para mí, ¡fue su cumpleaños! Por lo que solicite por primera vez si podían concederme el privilegio de aparecerme frente a ella, pero se negaron, me informaron que yo no era su ángel guardián, por lo que no podían darme tal privilegio, yo les pregunte que necesitaba para ser su ángel guardián, aclarando me así que ella ya poseía uno.

Resignándome al echo que solo podre estar enamorada de ella y nunca poder realizar lo que mi loco corazón más desea !Siendo esto una vida a su lado!; cuando ya estaba por darme por vencida, se me acerca Haniel conocido como "el ángel del amor" que resulta ser muy amigo mío; me pregunta que es lo que me pasa, con calma le explico todo con lujos y detalles una vez al tanto de mi situación me aconseja ¿que si yo? ¡Deseaba con todo mi corazón compartir mi laxus con ella! Que me acerque a su ángel guardián y hable con este, para que él me otorgue tal privilegio.

Teniendo así la oportunidad de no solo hablar con ella sino hasta aparecerme ante ella como un humano, jajaja han de estar pensando ¿qué ángel más chafa? que no puede ¡aparecer ante una humana!, ¡déjenme les explico! al ser ¡yo! de rango ¡principado! tengo el poder de aparecerme a voluntad propia; eso ¡sí! solo pueden verme todas las personas por las que ¡yo! no sienta, ningún sentimiento como ¡aprecio!, ¡cariño!, más bien sobre todo aquel humano ¡del que yo no este enamorada!, teniendo así, la pequeña dificultad de no poder aparecerme frente ella, ¡ya habiendo explicado ese detalle!, prosigo con mi relato que espero no aburrirles pero es necesario que explique para que comprendan porque es mi agonía en estos instante.

Bueno no me alargo más hable con Caliel su ángel guardián pues siempre le he considerado una presencia bondadosa y no estaba equivoca, he discutido con él, por un rato hasta que he logrado forjar un acuerdo con él, haciendo que me conceda el privillejo de poder, estar muy cerca de ella poder hablarle, protegerla y a su vez poder aparecerme frente a ella, pero como siempre hay un pero, si yo no lograba ganar su corazón y que ella me dijera te amo y decía esas palabras a un humano antes que a mi yo desaparecería de su vida y perdería el derecho de poder contemplarla con la mirada, no dudo en que seré correspondida por lo que acepte.

Ahora estoy aquí apuntó de aparecerme frente ella por primera vez…

Conozco tanto de ella, sé que es de una familia adinerada, sé que le encanta los libros, y que sus flores favorita son las gardenias, así como también sé que su padre está esperando un error de su parte para comprometerla con el primer hombre que se aparezca su camino cosa que no sucederá por antes ha de conocerme a mi…

 **Esta es mi segunda historia por lo que pido un poco paciencia por mis horrores de ortografía como mis problemas con gramática de antemano es pero hoz gusto intentare publicar el siguiente capi pronto**


	2. El Contrato

**Todos los personajes de Mai Hime utilizados en esta historia así como los personajes celestiales no me pertenecen, más bien pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

Ya me encuentro en la playa ¡donde la conocí!, uno de mis mayores sueños se hará realidad, no sé hasta dónde tendré el privilegio de acercármele; pero de lo que estoy segura ¿es que no desperdiciare la oportunidad que se me ha concedido?, ¡sé que ella este día vendrá! porque fue en una fecha como esta ¡que la vi por primera vez!, desde entonces no ha dejado de venir a este sitio; es como si en esa ocasión hubiésemos pactado que ese sería ¡nuestro día especial!, estoy tan cerca de poder preguntarle ¿por qué se encontraba llorando en esa ocasión? A pesar de estar distraída, siento como alguien ha levitado cerca de mí y a tocado mi hombro, ¡conozco esa esencia!

 _ **-¿Estas lista Raziel?, ¡estas segura!, ¿que eso es lo que deseas?, mira que una vez aparezcas en frente de una humana, ¡tú esencia tomara forma y dejaras que tu virtud se materialice!, eso te puede debilitar, por lo que te aconsejo, ¡piénsalo y mejor espera!**_

Oigo como Caliel está intentando prevenir, lo que según para él, ¡es un error! Siento que algo lo ha hecho cambiar de parecer, pues cuando le explique el por qué deseaba hacer esto, el acepto con gusto, nunca me contradijo ¡siempre estuvo de acuerdo con el trato!; por lo que creo que aquí está ocurriendo algo.

 _ **-¡he hecho un trato contigo Caliel!, y no pienso echarme hacia atrás, ¡mi decisión está tomada!, mejor cuéntame ¿quién es el que te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?, ¡o no tienes la potestad de hacer valedero este trato!, ¿porque hasta donde sé? ¡Una vez dos ángeles sierran un trato, no hay poder que lo disuelva! solo si uno de ellos decide declinar y retirarse, y ¡yo! no estoy dispuesta a retírame; por lo que te lo pregunto ¿acaso te has acobardado o te lo han prohibido?,-**_ decido presionarlo para ver si así puede decirme que es lo que pasa.

 _ **-No, en absoluto no es nada de eso y nadie me ha prohibido nada, es solo que veo absurdo que hagas ¡tal sacrificio por una humana!, es mi protegida por lo que conozco un poco de su futuro y hasta el momento yo no te veo en él; pero al ver que estas tan segura respetare tu decisión bien hagámoslo a hora, asique solo observa,**_ **-** dice mientras veo como toma un anillo de oro, con un rubí; lo pone en la palma de su mano derecha y la empuña, cuando abre la mano me muestra que lo ha convertido en dos, _ **\- esto es lo que necesitas para poder aparecer frente a ella**_ _,-_ es todo lo que me dice, mientras toma mi muñeca derecha y deposita uno de los anillos en la palma de mi mano.

 _ **-Es todo lo que necesito, pregunto un poco incrédula, pensé que iba a firmar algún documento espiritual, o algo por el estilo,-**_ pregunto desconcertada.

 _ **-El estar con esa pequeña te ha afectado verdad, es cierto que ella lee muchos cuentos de hada pero no todo lo que los humanos describen es verdad,-**_ se burla un poco por la pregunta que he realizado.

 _ **-Bueno te deseo suerte, hooo otra cosa**_ ,- habla, deteniéndose antes de levitar,- _**tú en forma humana siempre podrás vernos, ¡pero nunca Raziel! oye bien ¡nunca puedes interferir en ninguna de nuestras decisiones!, por que eso puede traerte consecuencias ¿has entendido?,-**_ me pregunta de forma seria.

Yo solo me limito a sentir con la cabeza, mientras veo como levita, quedando completamente sola en aquel hermoso lugar.

Respiro hondo y decido colocar mi anillo en mi dedo; siento de repente como un haz de luz me envuelve y como soy atraída hacia las profundidades del mar, voy viendo como la costa de la playa se aleja de mí, y yo solo quedo en vuelta por el agua del océano, veo como la luz que me cubre por completo a comenzado a resplandecer aún más; veo pasar ante mi muchas imágenes, todo está sucediendo tan rápido que siento que mi cabeza comienza a dar vueltas, cierro los ojos para adaptarme al movimiento de las imágenes, pero cuando abro los ojos me percato que me encuentro flotando en medio de una constelación.

Cuando intento moverme la constelación desaparece cambiando de escenario y me doy cuenta que estoy sobre las aguas del mar; ya no en sus profundidades; ni en ningún otro lugar, sino más bien en sima del mar, puedo ver mi reflejo a través de las tranquilas aguas del océano, es ahí donde me doy cuenta que he sufrido algunos cambios; pues mi cabellera que antes se mantenía con una iluminación dorada, ha perdido su color y ahora solo ha quedado de color azulado, así como mi cuerpo que antes destallaba un brillo intenso, ahora ese brillo se a opacado; y mi ropa que antes era oro puro, se ha trasformado en un atuendo humilde y sencillo, apenas tengo una camisa de manta blanca, acompañada con un vaquero de color negro; no solo eso, veo como una gabardina larga negra me cubre casi por completo; hasta el momento no me he fijado en mi calzado pero cuando observo que mis sandalias que antes eran de platas, ahora solo son simplemente zapatos de lona; apenas me estoy adaptando a lo que estoy viendo, y siento como el aire me comienza a faltar, y mi cuerpo comienza a sentirse muy pesado; intento moverme pero no puedo, si no actuó rápido me hundiré en el agua y yo aun sin poder moverme, asique solo opto por cerrar nuevamente los ojos.

Al percatarme que el agua nunca ha tocado mi cuerpo, más bien algo fresco recorre mi ser, abro mis ojos y me doy cuenta que estoy parada en medio de la playa con los brazos abiertos y que es la brisa del mar la que está rosando todo mi ser, me doy cuenta que el lugar y todo lo que lo rodea en verdad es hermoso, pero más maravilloso es el poder estar ahí.

Bajo mis brazos, y comienzo a caminar hacia el mar, quiero saber que se siente el poder tocar con este cuerpo la espuma del mar, pero cuando doy un paso, lo que me sucede es otra cosa siento como todo mi ser quema, es un calor como si estuviera teniendo una discusión con luzbel y este estuviera molesto, esto no es calor esto creo que es conocido como dolor, o ardor haaaa en realidad este es el precio que tengo que pagar por tener esta forma; no importa mi meta es llegar a tocar la espuma del mar.

Cuando ya estoy cerca, veo una hermosa creación del océano, creo que es una concha, intento recogerla pero cuando la voy a tomar siento como una pequeña ola toca mi mano y el ardor desaparece por un instante, estoy tan concentrada en la sensación que me ha provocado el rose de la ola en mi cuerpo que no me he percatado que mi gabardina se ha mojado, así como mis zapatos; soy consciente de que no puedo estar así, por lo que a cómo puedo salgo de nuevo a la orilla, retiro la gabardina la coloco a un lado, me dispongo a quitar mis zapatos; para ese momento la luz del sol comienza a ser más tuene, al parecer ya está oscureciendo, cierro nuevamente mis ojos, y solo dejo que la brisa rose mi rostro otra vez, cuando los vuelvo abrir me doy cuenta que.

 _ **-El atardecer por esta zona es muy hermoso verdad,-**_ oigo esa hermosa y dulce melodía con ese asentó que reconocería a kilómetros, ¡sí! Ese asentó con el que yo he soñado que alguna vez se dirija hacia mí, por lo que me quedo paralizada sin poder moverme, pues no sé ¡si es que es a mí a quien se dirige!; es que ¡después de tanto desear que ella me pueda ver!, ¿será que por fin me ha logrado ver? Es esa la duda que me tiene en shock, por lo que no logro pronunciar palabras así que no contesto nada.

 _ **Mmm lo siento creo que he interrumpido, es solo que este es mi lugar favorito donde me encanta ver el atardecer**_ \- habla nuevamente señalando justo el sitio donde estoy sentada, ¡como una idiota sin poder pronunciar palabra!

Des pues de unos segundos que sigo sin hablar, veo que ella solo toma asiento justo aun lado de donde he colocado mi gabardina y ve hacia el hermoso atardecer.

Hasta el momento no he podido decir nada y es que, hasta en ese instante no había pensado en que si Caliel me había dado el privilegio de hablar, rayos me maldigo internamente por no haberle preguntado, aunque para nosotros esté prohibido maldecir.

 _ **-¿Tu eres nueva en este lugar?, ¿nunca te había visto por acá?,-**_ pregunta, mientras yo, que como cobarde solo me he quedado viendo el atardecer no respondo, ella solo sonríe y vuelve su vista hacia el mar, ¡como lo sé!, por qué a pesar que no pueda verla directamente a los ojos, si la he logrado ver de reojo.

Justo cuando los últimos rayos del sol, están terminando de acompañarnos ella se dispone a levantarse, pero en ese instante siento como si algo le fuese a pasar y mi cuerpo por inercia se mueve tan rápido, **–** _ **cuidado,-**_ es lo único que digo cuando ya he tomado un balón que iba directamente a su rostro, vuelvo a ver hacia la dirección donde están jugando y me pongo en pie agarro la pelota y no mido mi fuerza por lo que mando la pelota demasiado lejos.

 _ **Wow eso estuvo cerca,**_ \- dice ella sonriendo,- _**dime cómo has hecho eso con esta poca luz nadie hubiera visto la pelota -**_ pregunta con curiosidad, yo solo me giro y la vuelvo a ver.

 _ **Noo, noo ha sido nada, tete encuentras bien pregunto titubeando**_ ,- ella solo me vuelve a ver con una hermosa sonrisa que me emboba aún más.

 _ **Sí, claro yo estoy bien, pero por un momento pensé que eras muda, o que te habías molestado porque había usurpado tu lugar,-**_ habla con malicia.

Ya para ese momento el sol se ha apagado y los reflectores de la orilla de la playa se han encendido yo la puedo ver en su esplendor pero ella apenas puede ver mi rostro, _ **\- como que está un poco oscuro, verdad,**_ -vuelve hablar intentando hacer platica; y yo como una idiota solo me he quedado embobada viéndola.

Cuando una ola llega por fin donde estamos me percato que está a punto de llevarse mis zapatos y mi gabardina por lo que solo me limito a decir _**-rayos,-**_ ella que ve que mis cosas son arrastradas por el mar comienza a reír y me ayuda a agarrarlas, agarrando la gabardina y yo los zapatos.

Ya cuando tenemos por fin mis cosas, ella no ha dejado de reír, y yo solo siento como algo caliente sube por mi rostro _ **,- veo que te has sonrojado, -**_ se burla mientras ve como agacho mi rostro tímidamente _ **,- no te preocupes que a cualquiera le puede pasar,**_ -dice mientras ya no puede disimular la risa, que para esos momentos se han convertido en carcajadas.

Yo que no entiendo nada en ese momento, solo comienzo a reír con ella, **-¡es verdad! ¿ a cualquiera le puede pasar? Es decir a muchos ¡el mar le lleva sus cosas!,-** pregunto yo con seriedad, ella al oír mi pregunta y mi tono serio, se para y me mira con ternura.

 _ **-Te soy sincera ¡no! a nadie el mar le lleva sus cosas ¡tú eres la primera! que veo, que eso le sucede,-**_ vuelve a retomar su andar mientras no deja de reír, en esos momento me siento extraña, creo que estoy molesta, o será humillada, la verdad es que con este cuerpo todo se siente diferente.

Sin saber en qué momento hemos comenzado a caminar yo logro ver todo con normalidad pero al parecer a ella se le dificulta, por lo que me percato que a unos dos pasos de la dirección donde va ella, han escarbado en la arena y si ella pone el pie ahí peligroso y se lastime, en un intento por evitar que ella siga por ese camino, la tomo de la mano y por primera vez siento que el dolor que hasta ese momento no me dejaba gozar de su compañía, ha desaparecido, más bien siento como mi pecho se acelera, y como pequeñas sensaciones recorre mi cuerpo, ella detiene su andar y me vuelve a ver no entendiendo por que he hecho eso.

 _ **-Yo quiero disculparme, porque no he actuado como se debe, es solo que me has tomado por sorpresa, que no me he podido presentar como corresponde,**_ -hablo tan rápido y por su expresión creo que ella apenas entiende lo que estoy diciendo.

 _ **-Oye, oye, tranquila, toma aire; es por eso que me has detenido, no te preocupes no hay problema todo tiene solución; ahorita podemos presentarnos como es debido, y viendo que tú eres un poco tímida empezare yo primero, mi nombre es Shizuru Fujino,**_ -se presenta con esa encantadora sonrisa que pocos conocen, la cual ella se encarga de esconderla muy bien.

 _ **-Yo soy, raz,-**_ me detengo a media palabra ya que por un momento estuve a punto de decir mi nombre celestial, ella solo me vuelve a ver no entendiendo por que me he quedado callada.

 _ **-Y tu nombres es, raz,-**_ pregunta con mucha incertidumbre.

 _ **-No mi nombre es, Natsuki si Natsuki Kuga,-**_ digo por fin dándome cuenta que he dicho por primera vez mi verdadero nombre.

 _ **-Un gustos Natsuki Kuga,-**_ habla ella mientras sacude, la mano que aun mantengo agarrada, **-¡up! lo siento,-** digo soltando su mano, y percatándome como el dolor de nuevo vuelve a mi cuerpo.

 _ **-Bueno se me ha hecho tarde y mi familia me ha de estar buscando**_ ,- habla ella queriendo retomar su andar.

yo que soy consciente que si ella sigue por ahí se puede lastimar, lo intento evitar por lo que vuelvo a tomar su mano, solo que esta vez no mido mi fuerza y hago que su cuerpo choque con el mío haciendo que ella logre solo apoyar sus manos en mis hombros y yo la envuelva por la cintura,- _**también el placer es mío Shizuru Fujino**_ **,-** hablo en un susurro cerca de su oído, ella al darse cuenta de la situación comprometedora, y que estamos bastante lejos de la luz, se intenta alejar de mí, pero yo no se lo permito, en cambio lo que hago es girar haciendo que ella gire con migo, colocándola a ella en el lugar donde yo estaba y quedando me yo en su lugar, esperando de esa forma que si ella continua con su andar no se lastime.

Siento como su cuerpo tiembla, no sé si será por la brisa que nos envuelve en ese momento, o porque mi corazón esta tan desesperado por saber si es correspondido; que hasta se está imaginando cosas.

Continuara….

 **Espero les guste como sigue la historia agradezco de antemano sus comentarios y ya veremos que sucede, será que Shizuru podrá corresponder los sentimientos de Natsuki, hasta el momento solo hemos visto el lado de Natsuki, pronto veremos qué es lo que piensa Shizuru.**

 **Espero poder publicar muy pronto. Jojojo ahorita tengo una semana de vacaciones y una imaginación muy productiva así que espero sorprenderlas gracias por sus comentarios….**


	3. Quien eres

**Todos los personajes de Mai Hime utilizados en esta historia así como los personajes celestiales no me pertenecen, más bien pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Lamento la tardanza.**

 **haru. rocha** **; gracias por tus comentario y si me encanto a mí también como se conocieron je, je, je ahí está el capi es un poquito más largo.**

 **Mizore-neesan. Gracias por tus comentarios y si es hermoso, espero que este capi te guste.**

 **Liz: espero que la historia continúe siendo súper interesante.**

 **Pov Shizuru.**

¿No han tenido nunca la sensación de estar viviendo una experiencia ya vivida? O ¿Ninguna vez les ha pasado, que se han encontrado con una completa desconocida?, ¡pero es como si ya hubiesen tenido la certeza de conocerle de otra parte!, ¡como un deja vu!

Es prácticamente lo que me sucedió cuando me encontré con Natsuki, ¡sí! la joven que en estos momentos me tiene atrapada con sus brazos, me siento tan bien estando en la posición en la que estamos, es como si mi cuerpo ya reconociera estos brazos; pero mi mente se ha puesto en alerta desde que ella me tomo de la mano por primera vez, despertándose en mi este raro presentimiento, ¡como si una fuerza extraña me pidiera que me aleje de ella!

No comprendo cómo es que una parte de mí, se siente tan a gusto con ella y la otra parte esta como asustada, no logro descifrar, lo que sentí desde el primer momento que la vi, fue un impulso descontrolado por acercármele, se estarán preguntando ¿por qué?, soy sincera ¡fue su cabello!, ese tono azulado ¡me atrapo!, es como si estuviese viendo el fondo del mar.

Ya he hecho un intento por alejarme de ella, ¡pero no me lo ha permitido! ¿Y no comprendo por qué?, ¡no es que me moleste!, es solo que en vez de soltarme solo hemos girado en círculo pegándome más a su cuerpo, aferrándose más a mi cintura, el calor que se desprende de ella me haces sentir segura, no puedo evitar que mi cuerpo tiemble, ¿ha de ser la brisa la que está provocando que me sienta tan a gusto con esta persona?; ¡hay no! ¿Qué es esto, que me está pasando? ¡Es ridículo! como puedo sentirme tan a gusto con una persona que no tengo ni 20 minutos de conocer, y ¿qué tal si resulta ser una secuestradora? de esas jóvenes hermosas y adorables, que seducen jovencitas y luego las raptan, todo eso solo para sobornar a las familias, o lo que es peor las vuelven sus esclavas sexuales, y que tal si las usan como trata de blancas; hooo ¡por Dios! mejor me alejo de ella y hago caso de una vez por todas a este presentimiento, siempre he tenido ese sexto sentido que nunca me ha fallado.

Are mi último intento, ¡a ver si esta ves si logro liberarme del agarre de sus brazos!, mmm ¡no mejor no!, puede que se dé cuenta que tengo miedo de ella, y entonces si se me arme, me agarre a la fuerza, me eche sobre su espalda, y me rapte; mmm mejor le digo que ya tengo que retirarme, si eso es lo mejor que puedo hacer _ **,-¡etto disculpa!, Natsuki me encantaría seguir compartiendo este acogedor abrazo contigo durante más tiempo, ¡pero ya tengo que regresar!, es que ya se me ha hecho tarde y mi familia está esperando por mí.**_

Me percato del sobre salto que ha dado por lo que he dicho, me ha soltado lo más rápido que ha podido , mmm sinceramente creo que estoy loca, no comprendo por qué siento ahorita esta sensación de abandono, será por su aroma que me hace sentir tranquila y en paz.

 _ **Yo, este, yo lo siento, no fue mi intensión haberme propasado**_ ,- ¡su voz por más extraño que parezca!; siento que su voz ya la he oído de otra parte, _**tienes, tienes razón se te ha hecho demasiado tarde,**_ no sé por qué desde que sus brazos me han liberado un sentimiento de alivio y tristeza se ha apoderado de mí, esto es simplemente confuso; estoy dispuesta a corregirla y explicarle que en ningún momento se ha propasado _ **,- creo que de verdad ya estaban preocupados por ti, porque ya alguien te anda buscando, ha sido un verdadero placer Shizuru Fujino**_ , dice mientras toma con cuidado una de mis manos y deposita un beso en el dorso.

wow pero que es esto que me está pasando, no esto no puede ser normal, ¡esta joven tiene algo!, ¿cómo es que con apenas con el rose de sus labios?, ¡justo donde ha depositado el beso!, mi piel se ha puesto caliente, lo más extraño es que este calor ha comenzado a esparcirse por todo mi cuerpo, no sé qué decir o hacer por lo que solo la veo a los ojos.

He quedado atrapada en su mirada, ese color verde marino, con ese brillo que me ha cautivado, simplemente no puedo despegar mis ojos de los de ella, me he quedado inmóvil, veo como ella me señala a un lado, yo obedezco, y vuelvo a ver hacia donde ella me está señalando, percatándome que a lo lejos mi mejor amiga va caminando a la orilla de la playa, como si anduviera buscando a alguien, cabal como ella me lo ha dicho, me resulta un poco extraño pues no comprendo cómo es que ella sabe que esa joven de cabello anaranjado que ha señalado me anda buscando, - _**te preguntaras ¿cómo sé que ella te anda buscando?, y a la ves por qué sé que querías preguntar eso,-**_ me informa con un toque de malicia _ **,- te lo diré la próxima vez que nos veamos,-**_ me dice mientras suelta con gran gentileza mi mano y con cuidado saca de mis brazos su gabardina que hasta este momento no me había percatado que aun la tenía en mis brazos.

Yo me he quedado un poco impactada por el modo de actuar de esta joven _ **,- estas segura que nos volveremos a encontrar**_ , -pregunto con impaciencia y desesperación, pues al parecer mi amiga ya ha dado con migo, y me ha hecho de señas que me apure.

 _ **-Tenlo por seguro que nos encontraremos,-**_ responde con una sonrisa que ha robado mi aliento, demonios como es que esta joven, en unos minutos me ha confundido tanto, después de tenerle miedo, ha creado en mi esta ansiedad, quiero saber más de ella.

 _ **-¡Pero te dejo porque al parecer Mai-chan le urge hablar contigo!**_

Yo que no comprendo por qué ha dicho eso, vuelvo a ver hacia donde estaba Mai, y me doy cuenta que ha comenzado a caminar hacia donde estamos, por lo que vuelvo mi atención hacia ella,- _**¿cómo sabes que se llama Mai?, ¡te exijo que me respondas!,-**_ le pido con mucha desconfianza, pero a la ves con curiosidad.

 _ **-Todo a su tiempo linda Shizuru,-**_ es lo único que responde, antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar, por toda la orilla de la playa, en dirección o puesta de donde viene Mai, estoy a punto de tomarla del brazo y así detenerla; pero un grito de Mai me distrae, logrando de esa forma que pueda impedir que Natsuki se aleje.

 _ **-Shizuru porque me has ignorado, ¿que acaso no me has visto? ¡Llevo más de 15 minutos buscándote! ¿Quién era esa joven con la que estabas platicando?,-**_ pregunta con curiosidad _ **,**_ y yo que no he he podido dejar de ver a Natsuki, apenas oigo lo que Mai me dice en ese momento _**\- ¡pero por favor mírame, cuando te hablo, y ponme atención!,-**_ pide mientras pasa una de sus manos, enfrente de mis ojos haciendo me que deje deber por donde va caminando Natsuki, y me centre en ella.

 _ **-Disculpa que es lo que decías-**_ pregunto con confusión, pues hasta ese momento solo he oído que habla pero no le he puesto atención.

 _ **-Qué te pasa, estas bien,-**_ pregunta mientras pone una de sus manos en mi frente verificando si no estoy enferma _ **,- te pregunte ¿quién era esa joven con la que estabas platicando?**_ Interroga nuevamente mientras vuelve a ver hacia dónde debería ir caminando Natsuki, ¡digo debería! ¿Porque cuando ambas volvimos a ver dónde su puesta mente tendría que ir la joven?, ¡esta no estaba!, _**pero que rayos ¿dónde está esa chica?,**_ cuestiona Mai,- ¡ _ **bueno que importa!, se ha de estar dando un chapuzón en el mar, ahora bien mejor te cuento lo que he venido a decirte, ¡mira que es urgente!,**_ -cuando Mai me informa ¡que es urgente! solo vienen a mí las palabras de Natsuki creando en mí, más dudas e incertidumbre.

…

 **Pov Natsuki**

En el instante que he quitado el anillo de mi dedo, me he percatado que el dolor que siento cuando estoy convertida en humana ha desaparecido, así como he vuelto a tener la misma apariencia de siempre, con mi cabellera dorada, mis sandalias de plata, mi vestimenta de oro; yo por un momento pensé que iba pasar por el mismo proceso del inicio ¡pero no! simplemente he desaparecido ante los ojos de ella, como lo sé, pues he sido testigo de la charla que ha tenido con su amiga, estoy tan sumergida en la conversación de ambas, que no me he dado cuenta en que momento Caliel ha aparecido.

 _ **¡Raziel, mi querida Raziel!, ¿qué te ha parecido esos minutos que has vivido con mi pequeña Shizuru?; ¡dime! ¿Estas conforme?, respóndeme con toda sinceridad, ¿vale la pena todo el sacrificio que estas realizando?,**_ pregunta con nostalgia Caliel.

 _ **-Cada minuto que he compartido con ella, han sido como años de gloria y maravilla, el poder tenerla entre mis brazos ha sido lo más esplendido que me ha sucedido,**_ -respondo sin titubear.

 _ **-No has contestado lo que te he preguntado, ¿estas conforme**_ , _**ha valido la pena?**_ -vuelve a preguntarme Caliel.

 _ **-Completamente conforme, ha sido todo, tan perfecto, en si ella es perfecta, Caliel, he de agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí y si ha valido la pena,-**_ le respondo con alegría.

 _ **-Hay mi querida Raziel, acaso el dolor que has sentido mientras te has convertido en humana, no te ha hecho retractarte del trato, sin contar, que tus dones son limitados, te expones demasiado, ya el consejo me ha pedido que retire mi palabra, ¡para evitar que sufras algunos daños!,-**_ me informa Caliel con tristeza, yo le vuelvo a ver con angustia y desesperación.

 _ **-Por favor Caliel, por estar cerca de ella como lo he estado ahora, soy capaz de enfrentarme al mismísimo coro celestial, si es posible de renunciar a mi dogma, así como a mi rango**_.

 _ **\- Ves, mi estimado Caliel, te dije que este loco ángel que tienes enfrente de ti estaba enamorado, y que es lo que siempre he dicho que donde hay amor, la locura siempre estará presente, pero Natsuki no seas bruta, no hay necesidad de renunciar a tu esencia o mucho menos tu existencia,-**_ habla Haniel que ha aparecido en medio de los dos.

 _ **-¡Haniel tiene toda la razón!; yo también estaba cien por ciento seguro que esa seria tu respuesta, mi querida Raziel, es por eso que he dicho a los avatares, que rigen al coro celestial, que no estaba dispuesto a deshacer nuestro trato, ¡pues antes de verte como un ángel caído prefiero que seas una simple humana!,-**_ explica con seriedad Caliel, mientras Haniel que esta aun lado de ambos solo observa la angustia que se refleja en mi rostro.

 _ **-Lo que dice Caliel tiene sentido, ¡sé que el amor es lo más hermoso que hay!, pero no permitas que la protección que cubre ha esa joven desaparezca por tu culpa, es más te pongo al tanto; hoy que por primera vez te has aparecido como una humana, muchos de tus enemigos se han percatado de la ausencia de tu esencia, por lo que se han comenzado a mover,-**_ informa Haniel mientras da una palmadita en mi hombro, para ese momento yo solo estoy atenta a lo que cada uno me está informando.

 _ **-Yo estaré siempre protegiéndola, hasta el final de sus días, pero déjame advertirte algo Raziel, ¡nunca entiendes, nunca! tienes que enfrentar a uno de tus enemigos del mundo de lo espiritual como una humana,-**_ me advierte Caliel con su tono protector, que siempre emplea para cuidar a los suyos.

 _ **Sé que tu verdadero poder nunca ha sido revelado Natsuki, y que tú sabes que puedes sorprender hasta a los avatares, pero como humana todo es diferente, y el nivel de tu poder no importa, por lo que recuerda siempre tienes que pedirnos ayuda, recuerda tienes que tener cuidado, porque tu como humana solo posees una pisca de poder, prométenos que no te enfrentaras contra nadie convertida en humana,**_ \- me pide con preocupación Haniel mientras yo solo he guardado silencio y me he dignado a hablar solo para prometérselo .

Para ese momento Shizuru ha recibido la noticia de su amiga y se han marchado, no he podido oír nada, ya que la preocupación de mis dos queridos amigos, se ha hecho presente, soy consciente del riesgo al que me estoy sometiendo y me he preparado para ello, pero por ahora solo intentare convencer a este par de testarudos, que no me excederé y que podre cuidar tanto de Shizuru como de mi persona; en otro momento averiguare de qué trataba la noticia que Mai quería dar a Shizuru, mientras tanto mejor me pongo de acuerdo con el ángel del amor y el ángel guardián de mi amada; por lo que pongo atención a los consejos que cada uno de ellos me dan de lo que puedo y no puedo hacer.

….

 **Pov Shizuru.**

Me encuentro en la mesa compartiendo la cena con mis padres, pensando todavía en la extraña joven, que encontré en la playa y es que ha despertado en mí, tantas sensaciones como dudas; no comprendo como una desconocida me ha podido confundir tanto.

 _ **-Shizuru amor, estás oyendo lo que tu padre te ha pedido**_ ,- es lo único que logro entender de lo que hasta ese instante mi madre a estado hablando; hasta ese momento no he oído casi nada, solo atino a encoger mis hombros, dándole a entender que no he estado poniendo atención.

 _ **-Caramba hija, pero donde tienes tu cabeza, estas como en las nubes, tu padre te ha pedido que si mañana nos puedes acompañar a una fiesta de aniversario del hijo de su socio.**_

Cuando oigo lo que mi madre me acaba de explicar, todo el interés que esa fiesta pudo haber creado en mi desapareció, pero como toda la hija perfecta que finjo ser, no me toca de otra que ceder al pedido de mi amado padre, _ **-madre no hay problema, ¡asistiré! Pero con una condición, tengo la ceremonia del té justo a las 9 de la noche con mis amigas, por lo que te informo que a las 8 y media saldré de la fiesta y me reuniré con ellas,-**_ mi madre que sabe lo sagradas que son las reuniones de té, no se niega a mi petición, por lo que llegamos a un acuerdo; mi padre conforme con mi respuesta, muestra su agradecimiento dejando que me retire de la mesa antes de lo permitido.

Llego a mi cuarto llamo a Mai, para informarle que nos veremos en la fiesta y que tenemos el aval de mi madre para escaparnos de esa aburrida reunión y tener una noche de chicas, le digo que valla informando a las muchachas, pues después del mal sabor de boca que me dejara esa fiesta, no hay como una buena noche de relax para borrar cualquier malestar.

Una vez he terminado de hablar con Mai me recuesto en mi cama y coloco una de mis manos en mi rostro, sierro mis ojos y por un momento siento que la joven que estaba en la playa se encuentra acostada a un lado de mi cama, por lo que me asusto y de un respingo salgo de la cama pero que carajos, me está pasando ya me estoy volviendo loca es lo primero que cruza por mi mente, quien serás Natsuki Kuga lanzo la pregunta al aire y no puedo evitar que un gran suspiro se escape de mis pulmones; por lo que una vez que me he asegurado que en efecto estoy sola, me acuesto pero más tardo en decidir acostarme que en quedar dormida.

…..

 **Pov Natsuki**

Por qué tengo que estar tan lejos de ti mí princesa, me alegra que al menos recuerdes mi nombre, le digo al oído mientras sobo su cabello y la veo dormir.

Al día siguiente, soy consiente como la rutina de mi castaña sigue su rumbo, pero justo cuando entra la tarde me percato que no se dispone a preparar las indicaciones para su ceremonia del té, más bien se está arreglando espléndidamente, como si fuese a ir algún lugar de esas fiesta que tanto la hacen sufrir, y de las que regresa ya sea de mal humor, o en ocasiones por cómo se comporta su padre ¡Llorando!, y no estaba equivocada, pues justamente ahorita voy en frente de ella; en la limosina que transporta a la familia, se ve tan hermosa, pero tan triste a la vez, es esa faceta que apuesto la que hace que se me ocurra una idea, esta fiesta será diferente porque en esta fiesta no te aburrirás, digo mientras me acerco a ella y deposito un beso en su mejía izquierda, pero pasa algo raro, ¿porque lo digo? ¡Pues una vez que me alejo de Shizuru! esta soba tiernamente el lugar donde he depositado mi beso.

….

 **Pov Shizuru.**

Como es costumbre, me encuentro a un lado de mi padre esperando, que se llegue el momento en que mi padre comience a presentarme a todos los supuestos candidatos perfectos que puedan ser mi marido, estoy tan exhausta que este ridículo teatro se repita una y otra y otra vez, pero justo cuando pensé que la noche no podía ser peor ha comenzado el baile de siempre y mi madre ha comenzado a presionarme con que tengo que salir a bailar con el primero que me pida que baile con él.

 _ **-Disculpe señorita, pero me podría conceder esta pieza,**_ -oigo que alguien habla, justo de tras de mí, yo que estoy a punto de girarme para poder rechazarle, no lo hago porque mi madre me hace de señas que ella se encargara.

 _ **-Lo siento, pero mi hija se encuentra indispuesta y no puede bailar, -**_ responde mi madre que sabe de antemano, que yo voy a rechazar de la peor forma posible a cualquiera que ose sacarme del pequeño confort que creo, cuando asisto a esas reuniones.

- _ **Bueno lamento haberle interrumpido, es solo que guardaba la esperanza de que la señorita Shizuru pudiese concederme el honor de poder bailar una pieza conmigo, pero viendo que esta indispuesta me retiro;**_ \- Hasta ese momento no me he girado para así poder ver a quien mi madre ha mandado al carajo, ¡antes que yo!, por lo que con indiferencia y un poco de duda giro hacia donde se encuentra el joven.

Cuando observo mejor a la persona que se encuentra en frente me percato que no es ningún joven, sino más bien una joven la que ha pedido bailar conmigo, es ahí donde he caído en la conclusión porque mi madre le ha rechazado antes que yo, pero para ese momento todo mi confort se ha ido al carajo, porque toda mi atención ha sido captada por ese verde marino, cuando vuelvo a ver a mi madre, esta me hace de seña para que regrese a mi asiento, se nota por todo su rostro que Natsuki no es de su agrado.

Mi madre que no sabe como llamar mi atención toma una de mis manos; _ **\- hija por favor que no me comentaste que te sentías mal,-**_ habla con duda mi progenitora, jugando su última carta, para ver si así yo regreso a mi lugar, pero para ese momento lo único que deseo es saber todo de Natsuki y si el destino me ha dado el privilegio, de poder hablar con ella, ¡no lo desperdiciare!

 _ **-Su madre tiene razón, si se siente mal en otra ocasión tal vez pueda regalarme el privilegio de poder bailar una pieza con migo,-**_ habla con suavidad, no entiendo cómo es que no pude reconocer esa voz es lo que pienso, mientras veo como ella está a punto de retirarse, yo por inercia tomo una de sus manos, y siento como si una chispa de electricidad suave recorrer por mi mano, por lo que rápidamente la suelto, ella me vuelve a ver sonriendo con ternura.

 _ **-Yo, este yo me disculpo, pero si no puedo bailar una pieza con usted al menos me encantaría saber si podría llevarme a tomar un poco de aire fresco, pues mi madre en verdad tiene razón pero en este momento lo que me sentaría de maravilla sería un poco de aire fresco, -**_ termino de hablar mientras observo la cara de enojo que ha puesto mi madre debido a mi comentario.

 _ **-Será todo un placer,-**_ me responde mientras levanta uno de sus brazos yo enredo el mío con en el de ella y nos dirigimos hacia la salida, por fin podrás responder quien eres Natsuki Kuga.

 **Continuara….**

 **Pido disculpa por la tardanza pero es que ya rato tenía el capi terminado es solo que no tenía inter en mi cantón, por lo que no había podido subirles la actualización como dije tengo otros más pero se lo subiré mañana pues aún me falta retocarle unos diálogos.**

 **Espero les guste.**

 **Para que se hagan una idea de quienes son los ángeles.**

 **El verdadero nombre de Caliel es: Kazuya Kurauchi**

 **Mientras el verdadero nombre de Haniel es: Mashiro Kazahana**


	4. tu angel

**Un capi más disculpen la tardanza, pero si aviso esta historia la he comenzado y no la dejara hasta que la termine me ha costado subir el siguiente capítulo porque he iniciado mi internado en doctorado en medicina y entre tanto enfermos es complicado tener un poco de chance. Espero les guste-**

 **Pov Natsuki**

Desde antes que me acercara al lugar donde se encuentra Shizuru, tenía la seguridad que cualquier cosa podía pasar, pero cuando ha sido su madre quien me ha respondido en vez de ella, he sentido una rara sensación como tristeza adueñándose de mi corazón, pues me ha pedido con un lenguaje sutil y muy cortes, si yo podía desaparecerme y no molestarles, llegue a pensar que Shizuru iba a rechazar mi compañía sin siquiera a verme visto, ¡pero no fue así!, no estaba equivocada; ella me ha reconocido y nos ha sacado con mucha astucia de las garras de su madre; en este instante solo siento paz y serenidad, pues en estos momentos se encuentra aferrada de mi brazo mientras caminamos hacia el jardín.

Aun me sigo preguntando cómo es posible que con el simple rose de su piel, ella hace que en un instante desaparezca en mi todo dolor que me atormenta cuando me encuentro en esta forma; hoy este día ¡he tomado una decisión! Ya no me importa la cantidad de normas celestiales que tenga que romper, ¡si con ello puedo lograr mi único deseo!; ¿se preguntaran en qué consiste? ¡Es simple! solo deseo poder estar cerca de ella, y poder deleitarme de la paz que me trasmite su presencia; ¡aunque si pudiera probar sus labios, con eso estaría más que conforme!

 _ **-¿Ahora si me podrás decir Natsuki quién eres?, y ¿cómo es que sabías que me andaban buscando?, y lo que es más importante ¿cómo sabías que esa persona que me andaba buscando se llamaba Mai?,-**_ pregunta con mucho entusiasmo mientras siento como aprieta más mi brazo.

 _ **-Claro, yo responderé todo lo que desee saber, como te lo prometí, pero primero porque no buscamos un lugar donde sentarnos y así poder conversar mejor;-**_ respondo yo intentando ganar un poco más de tiempo para pensar en un modo de salir de esa encrucijada sin poder revelar quién soy realmente.

Ya cuando por fin estamos debajo de un quiosco que se ha formado con enredaderas de orquídeas, ella se encuentra sentada en un canapé echo con raíces de un árbol, yo tomo asiento a un lado _ **;- si te dijera quien soy exactamente no me creerías y como castigo ya no podría volver a verte, por lo que solo puedo decirte que soy una fiel admiradora, una seguidora, que ha tenido el privilegio de encontrarse contigo por segunda vez, termino de decir mientras veo como me ve con más curiosidad, y lo de tu amiga como lo se pues eso es difícil de explicar, pero que de igual manera no puedo revelarlo, resulta que de dónde vengo, no se me permite revelar mucho de mí,-**_ termino de hablar y me percato que se encuentra más seria que de costumbre pero eso _**solo dura unos segundos pues luego comienza a reír estrepitosamente.**_

 _ **-Hooo claro y ahora me saldrás con que eres un ser supremo o una especie de ángel, de esos seres divinos o celestiales y que estás contradiciendo las leyes de tu naturaleza solo por estar a aquí con migo**_.

 _ **-¡Yo puedo ser lo que tú desees, mi querida Shizuru! Es solo que por el momento no puedo darte una respuesta directa y serrada que pueda saciar tu curiosidad; ¿porque no mejor nos olvidamos de ese detalle? Y me dejas mejor que disfrute de tu presencia, pues no siempre tendré el privilegio de gozar de tu compañía, anda no pongas esa carita,-**_ le digo al ver que pone una expresión de disgusto y decepción por mi respuesta _ **,- también aclaro que yo no soy alguien peligrosa porque de algo puedes estar segura y es que ¡yo solo soy tu más fiel admiradora!, aunque si tu deseas que sea un ángel para ti, ¡entonces seré tu Ángel! ese ser divino que podría protegerte a su antojo, pero por el momento solo me conformo con conocerte y saber un poco más de ti.**_

 _ **-¡Tus respuestas Natsuki solo provocan en mí, más curiosidad!, pues resulta ser más confusas de lo común; si no deseas decirme solo responde ¡no quiero decirte quien soy!-**_

 **-No es que yo no desee decirte quien soy, ¡es solo que si yo!, revelo mi identidad toda esta magia que nos rodea en este momento desaparecería, así que mejor solo disfrutemos del momento le pido;-** mientras veo que no cambia su expresión.

 _ **-Cuál es el misterio de que puedas revelarme tu identidad, a mí no me importaría si tú salieras diciendo cualquier extraña escusa, ¡como por ejemplo! Me puedes decir que eres ¡una pobre indigente!, o más bien me puedes decir que eres la hija de un magnate, y que por eso no puedes revelar tu identidad, o también me puedes revelar la verdad ¡que eres una investigadora encubierta que me ha estado vigilando!, y que esa es la razón por la que conoces todo de mí; que la vez que nos vimos en la playa tu sabias que me andaban buscando porque ya me avías estado observando, y que conocías el nombre de mi mejor amiga porque posees sus datos pues también la has investigado; eso es más creíble que lo que me acabas de decir, porque con esa excusa ¡que serás lo que yo desee! me llega a confundir tanto que hasta podría pensar que el estar bajo tu compañía y a un más asolas, podría ser peligroso.-**_

 **-La verdad Shizuru, ¡yo nunca te aria daño!, ni soy una persona peligrosa pues ¡yo solo soy una pobre criatura que en estos momentos lo único que desea es poder, seguir bajo tu compañía!, así que no creo que sea necesario que pienses esas incoherencias.-**

 **-Intento entenderte, aun así no encuentro una razón válida, de ¿por qué no deseas compartir con migo tu identidad? Es por qué crees que yo rechazare tu compañía, ¿porque si es así solo dilo yo comprenderé?; créeme cuando te digo que si no sé quién eres por tu boca; ¡yo siempre descubriré quien eres!,-** me advierte volviendo a ponerse seria.

Yo que no he entendido mucho lo que acaba de decir, luego de unos segundos en silencio y ella observándome, por fin comprendo, por lo que le pregunto **,- ¿y si yo fuera un indigente te alejarías de mí?,-** observo que se pone pensativa.

 _ **-¡No la verdad no!, es solo que a mis padres no le agradaría que yo tenga la amistad de alguien que según ellos no está a mi nivel.-**_

 _ **-Pero yo estoy a tu nivel Shizuru,-**_ pregunto rápidamente interrumpiendo su dialogo.

 _ **-Mmm la verdad, para mí el dinero no pone a una persona a nivel de nadie**_.- responde de forma seria.

Yo me levanto sin avisar de donde he tomado asiento y me coloco en frente de ella me inclino un poco y quedo frente afrente _ **,- si fuera hija de un magnate de igual forma a sectarias mi compañía,-**_ pregunto mientras me concentro en sus ojos.

 _ **-No encuentro tu compañía desagradable, pero tampoco la siento que se diga muy acogedora, pues no me agrada las personas que no hablan directa mente; la verdad tú y tu misteriosa personalidad me confunden un poco, porque no se ni quien eres y con ese tono misterioso que no deseas decirme el origen de tu identidad, creas este ambiente tan extraño, así que no me importa si tienes o no dinero.-**_

 _ **-Mmm y Si fuera la investigadora encubierta que dices que soy, sentirías mi compañía acogedora,-**_ pregunto con más curiosidad.

 _ **-¡No lo sé!,-**_ responde mientras ve mis labios, yo que desde hace rato no dejo de entornar mi vista entre sus labios y sus ojos solo me acerco casi estando por rosar sus labios,- _ **dime Shizuru, si no me crees que soy lo que te he dicho, que deseas que seas solo dilo y eso seré para ti.-**_

 _ **-Solo deseo que me reveles quien eres, no te juzgare, no te rechazare, es solo que si tu desea seguir gozando de mi compañía como lo has dicho, es mejor que vallas revelando tus misterios porque de lo contrario, tendré que dejarte asolas.-**_ dice mientras sin pensarlo pone sus manos en mis hombros y ase el intento de levantarse cosa que yo le impido colocando mis manos en su cintura.

 _ **-Está bien tú has ganado, te revelare quien soy pero eso no lo puedo hacer en este momento, que ¡te parece si nos volvemos a encontrar! en el mismo lugar donde nos encontramos la primera vez;-**_ le sugiero mientras veo como detiene su intento por levantarse, y ya no sigue intentando alejarse de la posición en la que estamos.

 _ **-Sigo pensando que eres un misterio pero hay algo de ti que me impide poder contradecirte,-**_ es lo único que responde.

Yo que me he percatado que nuestros labios están a una distancia tan insignificante solo deseo robarle un beso, pero controlo esta necesidad pues no deseo alejarla de mí.

 _ **-¡Puedo hacerte una pregunta más!,-**_ habla suavemente al parecer se ha percatado de la situación en la que nos encontramos.

 _ **-¡Claro tu puedes preguntarme lo que desees!-**_ respondo yo con dificultad mientras trago grueso pues a pesar de que ya no haga intento por levantarse a un así, no he soltado mi agarre de su cintura y ni he desecho la posición en la que nos encontramos.

 **-¿Qué haces en esta fiesta?,-** pregunta mientras no aparta la mirada de mi rostro.

 _ **-¡Salvarte de un terrible aburrimiento!,-**_ respondo sin titubear.

 _ **-¡Pues lo has conseguido, dice sonriendo!;**_ _**porque comenzaba a desesperarme al principio no te he reconocido y disculpa mi forma de actuar…**_

 _ **-¿Puedo besarte?,-**_ hablo sin medir mis palabras, mientras ella guarda silencio como analizando lo que acabo de decir.

¡Tanto su hermosa voz, su encantadora mirada, y sus apetitosos labios que danzan de forma majestuosa!, no hacen otra cosa más que invitarme a que los posea, no puedo evitar lanzar la pregunta, hasta el momento ella solo ve mis labios y mis ojos, no ha pronunciado una respuesta aun solo he visto cómo sus mejías se han tornado rosadas ha de ser porque está procesando lo que le acabo de pedir, pero al no recibir respuesta, lo interpreto como un no; por lo que suelto mis manos de su cintura las coloco a un lado en el canapé, me apoyo intentando levantarme pero ella no me lo permite por que rodea mi cuello con sus brazos; y sin previo aviso hooooo cielo santo creo que he encontrado una de las 7 maravillas que adornan este mundo.

Esto que estoy sintiendo en este momento no se compara, con nada que jamás haya vivido sus labios son la gloria puedo pasarme el resto de mi existencia saboreándolos pero me percato que ella se ha alejado y me ve con sorpresa y a la vez con miedo.

 _ **-¿Que pasa?-**_ pregunto yo que no entiendo por qué ha reaccionado de esa forma.

 _ **-¡Tú, tu, tu!,-**_ tartamudea y no logra terminar la frase, que pasa con migo digo mientras me levanto por fin de la posición en la que estábamos y veo mis manos y me percato de lo que está sucediendo.

 _ **-¡Shizuru! déjame explicarte que es lo que está pasando,-**_ digo mientras intento acercarme donde ella está; que para esos momento al igual que yo se ha puesto en pie y ha pegado dos pasos lejos de mí.

 _ **-¿Quién eres?,-**_ pregunta con tono cortante,- **¡no la pregunta aquí no es esa sino más bien! ¿Que eres?,-** es lo único que dice cuando veo como una bola de fuego va en su dirección, directo hacia ella yo no respondo a su interrogante y lo único que hago es tomarla en mis brazos y levitar.


	5. el castigo

Hola mi gente sé que he tardado exactamente casi un año pero la verdad, es que he conseguido superar mi internado jojojojojojojo, y disculpen la tardanza, hoz prometo que este fic no se quedara así como así, es más lo he de terminar será exactamente de 15 capitulo tal vez, uno más o uno menos les pido mil disculpa por la tardanza por favor, le suplico que si me mandan a maltratar por tardar tanto al menos me dejen viva para lograr terminar mi fic ¡oooh! un spoiler, spoiler Natsuki y Shizuru, Shizuru beso a Natsuki en la fiesta pero no fue por que estuviese enamorada de ella lo hizo porque su cuerpo se lo pedía es por eso que se da el destello, acto que llama a los diamons a aparecer y arremeter contra ellas; ¡up! se me fue lo siento, luego con el transcurso de la historia responderé sus dudas, por que hasta a mí se me han quedado un montón.

Mai hime no me pertenece, pero ¡si esta historia!

Pido disculpas por mi ortografía, si ha errores este es un fic que lo he escrito en mi celular en mis tantas guardias que he tenido.

Ella que al igual que yo ha visto la bola de fuego que va en su dirección; ha optado por cerrar sus ojos, mientras yo la he tomado en mis brazos y he logrado reaccionar a tiempo levitando, esquivando de esa manera el fuego _ **, -¿te encuentras bien?,-**_ pregunto con suavidad cerca de su oído.

 _ **-¡que fue eso!-**_ responde sin soltarse de mis brazos.

 _ **-¡no ha sido nada de qué preocuparnos! en este momento lo único que me interesa saber es ¿si te encuentras bien?-**_ pregunto nuevamente.

 _ **\- ¡Por qué dices que no ha sido nada!**_ Habla esquivando mi pregunta, su voz suena alterada y para esos momentos ya ha abierto sus ojos, los cuales de inmediato han hecho contacto con los míos, _ **-¡Que ha caso estás loca! A pesar de que todo ha sido tan rápido he logrado ver lo que acaba de suceder; asique más bien dime qué carajos es lo que está pasando, ¡por que no entiendo nada!-**_ dice mientras intenta alejarse de mi regazo y no se lo permito, de hacerlo sé que ya no podré tener la oportunidad de volverla a tener así.

– _ **estoy bien, así que ¿puedes soltarme?**_ susurra mientras yo me hago la que no oigo su petición. -¡ _ **Suéltame!,-**_ grita con fuerza logrando asustarme, haciendo que la suelte por inercia y así la libere de mi apresador abrazo, _**\- ¡tú!-**_ dice mientras intenta tomar el control de su cuerpo _ **,- ¿tú que eres o quien eres? ¡Responde! Porque la verdad no entiendo que es lo que está sucediendo Natsuki,-**_ habla mientras aprieta sus manos que las ha dejado caer a un lado y ve el piso como si ahí pudiese encontrar todas las respuestas que necesita saber _ **;- has visto lo que venía hacia nosotros, acaso lo que nos han lanzado ¿era fuego?,-**_ para esos instantes su voz a dejado de ser suave y calmada siendo sustituida por gritos descontrolados y llenos de pánico _ **,- cómo es posible que un humano pueda sacar fuego de sus manos, rayos estoy intentando entender todo, ¡pero la verdad lo que acaba de suceder es inexplicable y confuso!,-**_ sin previo aviso se da la vuelta y me da la espalda, yo enmudecida solo puedo contemplar su silueta.

 _ **-Si tú me permites yo puedo explicarte todo,-**_ hablo por fin intentando remediar un poco la circunstancia pero nuevamente soy interrumpida…

 _ **-¡soy toda oídos! ¿porque necesito que me expliques qué es lo que está sucediendo?,-**_ aclara mientras se gira y me señala **,-** _ **solo espero que esta vez, si tengas el valor de contarme todo,**_ reclama mientras sacude la mano con la que me está señalando; primera vez que veo esa expresión en su hermoso rostro; por un instante vuelve a ver hacia el suelo, pero cuando levanta la vista y me observa, su expresión cambia por una de miedo o curiosidad no sabría descifrarla _ **,- y tú , tu Natsuki cuando te he besado te has puesto,-**_ dice mientras sigue observándome con esa mirada extraña que no logro entender.

 _ **-¿Cómo me he puesto?-**_ hablo yo que he comenzado a verme desde los pies hasta mis manos así como mi vestimenta, rogando porque mi personalidad no haya cambiado, pero para mi suerte me encuentro tal y como he aparecido frente a ella _ **, -¿qué es lo que has visto Shizuru?,**_ -pregunto con angustia esperando oír su respuesta, así como su rechazo o sus reproches.

 _ **-¡Tu cabello Natsuki! ¡Tu cabello ha brillado tu cabello!,-**_ susurra ella sin pensar o analizar lo primero que viene a su mente, de la nada ha comenzado a ver hacia todos lados; _**\- espera un momento, ¡qué lugar es este!, ¿dónde estamos?,-**_ pregunta desconcertada, pues por el suceso y el rumbo que ha tomado la discusión que estamos teniendo, no se había percatado de que ya no estamos en la mansión, _**¡tú!**_ Dice mientras me vuelve a señalar con un dedo- _ **¿esto lo has hecho tú? Dime-,**_ habla exigiendo una respuesta, pero para esos instante yo solo busco las palabras indicadas que me ayuden a salir de esta situación y no la empeore, _**¿quién demonios eres o que eres?,-**_ vuelve a preguntar,- _**¿también lanzas fuego?**_ -cuando ve que yo no respondo ninguna de sus preguntas- _**¿quiero regresar a la mansión? -**_ pide con vos temblorosa, mientras me ve con pavor.

Mi mayor temor se ha cumplido y con ello mi perdición, pero mientras ella no me lo haga saber con sus propias palabras, puedo guardar un poco de esperanzas, por lo que solo me limito a suplicar _ **\- por favor Shizuru, no me veas así,-**_ digo mientras doy un paso hacia ella pero ella retrocede uno también.

 _ **-No te acerques más,-**_ me pide mientras interpone una de sus manos entre las dos y ase seña de alto; _**-creo que puedes hablar desde donde estas, sin necesidad de acercarte, así que no avances un paso más porque de lo contrario soy capaz de gritar,-**_ amenaza mientras pone ahora sus dos manos adelante de mi como barrera o más bien asiéndome la seña para que no prosiga como si eso fuese a detenerme.

Estoy dispuesta a acercarme a ella, pero al final cuando vuelvo a dar un paso y ella al igual vuelve a retroceder otro, desisto y no sigo avanzando, solo me quedo parada aun lado de ella lo suficientemente cerca como para en un impulso poder tomar su mano si es necesario _ **, -¡mi querida Shizuru! Si por evitar tu rechazo tengo que aceptar mi destierro, pues que así sea**_ , _**ya que hoy que he probado tus labios y he tenido tu calor entre mis brazos, no soy capaz de resignarme a vivir sin tu presencia, pues ya no me conformo con solo seguir siendo tu admiradora en silencio como lo he sido por tantos años; por lo que estoy dispuesta a enfrentar cualquier castigo, si con ello puedo lograr contemplarte un minuto más, como lo estoy haciendo en estos momentos, así que por favor te pido que prestes atención a lo que te diré, porque no sé qué pase después de que te revele quien soy realmente.**_

Solo se mantiene en silencio observándome con curiosidad esperando a que empiece a explicar.

 _ **¿Tú crees que hay vida des pues de esta, o crees que puede haber un mundo paralelo al que vives Shizuru?-**_ pregunto con seriedad, ella solo frunce el ceño y no responde a mi pregunta,- _**veras yo soy lo que ustedes los humanos conocen como ángeles, mejor dicho soy una divinidad, ¡sí no me equivoco, creo que así es como ustedes nos llaman!, ahora bien cuando nos hemos besado mencionaste que viste mi cabello brillar, y me preguntaste porque brillaba; veras mi hermosa Shizuru eso que tu viste se le conoce con el nombre de trasluminación y es subsecuente a un antigua profecía, que no siempre se cumple pero se dice que cuando uno de nosotros ha encontrado su otro yo, todo nuestro cuerpo se ilumina eso es símbolo de que, ambos seres están destinados a estar unidos uno con el otro por lo que me has dicho, con ese beso no solo he comprobado que tu eres mi otra mitad, sino que también tu estas destinada hacer parte de mí esencia; sin olvidar que mi verdadera cabellera no es la que estás viendo en este momento,.-**_ la vuelvo a ver y ella a un sigue seria sin pronunciar palabra _ **,- en realidad tu no me crees, verdad Shizuru,**_ -ella solo se queda observándome como analizando y procesando todo lo que acabo de explicar luego de un silencio largo e incómodo se digna a sacarme de esta incertidumbre en la que estoy sumergida.

 _ **-¡Tu! un ser celestial, me estás diciendo que eres un ángel, no eso no es posible, esas cosas no existen, estoy soñando ¡sí**_ _ **!**_ _ **esa es la explicación perfecta, es por eso que todo ha sido tan irreal además porque yo, porque me elegiste a mí, tú no eres real o si.-**_ pregunta más para sí misma que para mí.

 _ **-No estas soñando Shizuru, porque en efecto si existen los ángeles, es más yo soy un querubín de la segunda línea del principado angelical, se podría decir que ninguno de ustedes está en capacidad de poder verme no se le es permitido, pero soy capaz de poder aparecerme frente a cualquier humano cuando guste, mas no frente a ti.-**_ expreso con seriedad, mientras ella solo oye lo que acabo de decir, me vuelve a ver con duda.

 _ **-¿Por qué no?, porque no puedes aparecerte en frente de mí cuando estás en tu forma de ángel, es de sir que tienes diferentes formas, ¡ahorita en que forma estas!-**_ interrumpe viéndome con incertidumbre.

- _ **Porque tengo sentimientos por ti**_ -respondo sin titubear, cuando ella oye lo que acabo de decir se sorprende, mas no pronuncia ninguna palabra pues me deja continuar- _ **yo estoy en forma humana, de estar en mi forma de ángel no sería posible que me vieras**_ \- termino de hablar ya que no puedo revelar nada más pues de hacerlo su ángel guardián nunca me permitirá volverme acercar a ella.

 _ **-Tú tienes sentimientos por mí, ¿cómo es eso posible?, todo esto no tiene sentido,-**_ repite en voz baja para luego quedarse en silencio intentando comprender lo que acabo de decirle,- _**¡hooo! cielo santo el que aparecieras de la nada en la playa, el que supieras todo relacionado a mí, y el que brillaras, ¡es decir qué!; ¿puedes brillar Natsuki?-**_ pregunta viéndome con curiosidad.

Yo que no puedo evitar saciar su curiosidad sedo ante tal petición, por lo que levemente aflojo el anillo que me dio su ángel guardián, logrando con eso mostrarle mi destello celestial; solo opto por mostrar unos instantes mi trasluminación haciendo que mi cabello cambie levemente de color _ **-¡hoy si me crees Shizuru!, ¿hoy crees lo que estoy diciendo?,-**_ pregunto mientras solo observo cuidadosamente su expresión de asombro ante tal suceso.

 _ **-¡Nyaaa!-**_ es lo único que sale de sus labios después de un incómodo silencio, _ **\- esto es algo inexplicable, con lo que me acabas de mostrar es un hecho que eres diferente, ¿entonces eso quiere decir qué? ¡Sí! en verdad ¡eres un ángel!-.**_

Yo que veo su admiración me siento más tranquila, pues al parecer creo que las cosas se están poniendo a mi favor pero no todo los buenos momentos duran para siempre.

 _ **-Tú has mencionado antes que me observabas y que yo no era capaz de poder verte, como lo estoy haciendo ahorita; porque "te, te enamoraste de mí",**_ -expresa mientras ase seña de comillas _ **\- ¿cómo es eso posible?,-**_ otra vez se queda callada haciendo muecas raras para luego volver a verme muy seria y con voz temblorosa susurra _ **,- ¿eso significa que?-**_ un nuevo silencio se apodera del lugar, luego de un momento sacude la cabeza como negando todo lo que ha descubierto _ **\- ¡por dios!-**_ vuelve a hablar nuevamente tapando su boca con una de sus manos por un instante mientras me observa fríamente _**-¿desde cuándo?-**_ pregunta con miedo.

Yo que me doy cuenta el rumbo que está tomando la conversación con temor me limito a responder _ **\- desde que tú tenías 15 años-.**_

- _ **y se puede saber ¿Dónde?-**_ vuelve a preguntar con sorpresa- _**¿dónde me conociste?**_

 _ **-¡Aquí! justamente en este lugar,-**_ respondo señalando el sitio donde nos encontramos _ **,-tú, ese día estabas llorando, yo nunca supe el por qué, solo puedo decirte que fue justo aquí, donde me perdí en tu hermosa mirada**_ ,- ella solo me observa por un instante con cariño al oír lo que estoy relatando.

- _ **fue precisamente ese día donde me atrapaste por completo; lo que es más a partir de ese momento, te observe sin importarme nada ni nadie; ¿Por qué?, te preguntaras,-**_ veo cómo cambia su expresión, pues al parecer he acertado a su pensamiento y eso que no puedo saber lo que está pensando, no al menos en esta forma.

 _ **\- ¡como lo sé!, ya que es la misma pregunta que yo me he repetido una y otra vez a partir de ese instante, y la verdad ¡no lo sé¡; lo único que sí sé es que fue a aquí, donde ese día de tanto llorar, te quedaste dormida sin importar peligro alguno, fue el verte así lo que provocó que algo creciera dentro de mí,-**_ digo mientras señalo mi pecho _ **\- porque a partir de ese momento sentí la necesidad de estar cerca de ti, de protegerte.**_

Ella hace un intento por hablar pero con la mirada le suplico que me deje terminar;- _**otra respuesta que me doy a esa pregunta, es que sería tal vez porque no te importo compartir con migo tu soledad y tus lagrimas; porque aunque tú no fueras consciente de mi mirada, sentía dentro que una parte de tu ser si sabía que yo estaba ahí; des pues de observarte por largo tiempo me percate que estabas a la deriva, sin que nadie te cuidara a pesar de que la marea subía cada vez, por lo que me tome la libertad de cuidarte a partir de ese momento; así que ocupe mi poder para ponerte a salvo.**_

Shizuru al oír lo que le he dicho abre los ojos por completo recordando todo, pues en efecto ese día de tanto llorar se quedó dormida en la arena despertando en su habitación, es ahí donde comprende muchas cosas extrañas las cuales le han pasado desde ese día,- _**tú me has visto**_ _ **siempre todo el tiempo**_ -me vuelve a preguntar, solo que esta vez denota molestia y lo que más me duele es ver que en su rostro se puede percibir una expresión de asco.

Yo con el dolor de mi alma solo contesto _ **\- sí, todo el tiempo.**_

Ella al oír mi respuesta solo atina a tapar sus pechos y su entrepierna como si estuviera desnuda cosa que me asusta pues ella cree que…. - _ **Shizuru por favor nunca aria eso**_ \- digo yo con cinismo porque en efecto cuando más sufro es cuando puedo observarla en su desnudes-

 _ **-Tú no eres un ser divino, responde ella con rencor tu eres un ser…-**_ no logra terminar la oración cuando veo como su cuerpo se desploma, con un ágil movimiento logro atrapar su cuerpo que ya hace inconsciente en mis brazos….

 _ **-¡Hay, hay!, mi querido Raziel; yo que pensé que tú eras un ser más inteligente, y que podrías actuar de mejor manera, mira lo que me has llevado a hacer, ¿sabes lo que has conseguido con lo que acaba de suceder?,**_ -esa voz que se oye tan suave pero a la vez tan severa, solo me lleva a pensar en que no he tenido éxito y que ahora solo tengo que limitarme a guardar silencio, no sé en qué momento, las lágrimas han comenzado a surgir de mis ojos demostrando con su presencia que lo mas preciado para mi está a punto de arrebatárseme; con esos pensamientos no puedo dejar de ver el hermoso rostro del magnífico ser que sostengo en mis brazos.

 _ **-¡Que es lo que te ha hecho esta pequeña!,-**_ pronuncia suavemente el dueño de esa vos ha comenzado a tomar forma ante mí, desde un inicio se de quien se trata pero me niego a responder, ¡porque sé!, que una vez que habrá mi boca la abre perdido.

 _ **-Caliel por favor, no me castigues de esta manera,-**_ le suplico en un leve susurro.

Caliel quien ya se ha materializado, toma el cuerpo inconsciente de mi amada Shizuru entre sus brazos, arrebatándome con ese acto su calor;- _**en estos momentos es lo menos cruel que puedo hacer, ¡mi querido Raziel! has roto tu sello, al contar quien eres; ¡por lo que lo siento!**_

 _ **¡Alto ahí!-**_ habla otra voz que inmediatamente toma forma _ **,- ella no ha roto nada,-**_ pronuncia con tranquilidad Haniel, quien se encuentra cerca de mí, ayudándome a ponerme en pie.

 _ **-¡Caliel! no todo está perdido;-**_ dice en forma desafiante,- _ **es más tengo que recordarte que ustedes dos tienen un trato y mientras ¡ella!;-**_ habla señalando a Shizuru,- _**no dé una respuesta tú no puedes interferir,-**_ informa mientras veo como rayos de esperanzas, esas palabras.

 _ **-Yo solo estoy cumpliendo con mi deber, ya que con esto estoy evitando que Raziel se auto destruya, por lo que te pido que no intervengas Haniel, tú has estado con migo cuando se me ordeno castigar a esta humana, porque con sus palabras destruiría a Raziel, no me quieras confundir ahora; a de mas es mi deber como ángel guardián cuidar de esta chica, Raziel tienes que saber que con su respuesta no saldrías afectada, solo se te quitaría un linaje de tus alas, lo contrario de lo que le sucedería a mi protegida, pues tendría que cargar con toda la culpa y castigo, no puedo permitir que esta inocente sufra por tu culpa Raziel, es por eso que he interferido-.**_

Cuando oigo lo que Caliel está diciendo solo opto por volver a ver a Haniel quien pone una mueca de tristeza, _**-eso es cierto,-**_ pregunto con miedo a Haniel.

 _ **-Mi querida Natsuki, eso es verdad, ¿pero tú nunca permitirías que eso sucediera no, o sí?-,**_ pregunta Haniel con preocupación.

 _ **-No, respondo yo,-**_ con un sentimiento extraño que nace en este cuerpo que habito, _**-como es posible que ellos interfieran, es verdad que al inicio me rechazaría, pero yo se que con el tiempo, yo la puedo convencer, sé que yo la puedo conquistar, no le soy indiferente, y la profecía se ha cumplido, yo estoy destinada a ser su pareja,-**_ digo con ilusión.

 _ **-Lo sé,-**_ responde Caliel,- _**es por eso que he intervenido antes que ellos, porque sé que ni la más grandes fuerzas podrán separarles, pero no veo otra salida más que borrar su esencia y su destino lo ciento Raziel, entiéndeme esto es por el bien de ella y por tu bien tengo que llevarla para que pueda ser renovado su espíritu y su alma.-**_

 _ **-¡Nooooo!, no permitiré que la desaparezcas no mientras estemos destinadas eso nunca, antes de que eso suceda yo he de...-**_

 _ **¡Raziel!-**_ oigo como Haniel grita mi nombre,- _**no te atrevas a pronunciar palabra alguna, pues de hacerlo no solo la perderá a ella si no que, ella también te perderá a ti; tomemos esto con calma dice Haniel que sonríe serenamente, ¡tú crees que! el que yo esté aquí es para ver como mi querubín favorito desaparece ante mis ojos ¡pues no!, además Caliel somos hermanos y amigos desde la infancia y sabes a lo que vengo verdad.**_

 _ **Dime que tienes entres tus manos,-**_ pregunta con tono más tranquilo Caliel.

 _ **-No todo está perdido Raziel,-**_ dice volviendo a verme,- _**todavía hay esperanza como yo veo las cosas entre tú y Caliel no son tan complicadas; porque ambos aún son los guardianes de esta pequeña,**_ -dice señalando a mi amada.

 _ **-A qué viene todo esto,-**_ replica Caliel, por su expresión de nota que ya se le ha terminado la paciencia.

 _ **-Calielito tranquilo, esto es simple el gran maestro no ha dicho nada aun, ¡verdad! por lo que los otros maestro, no tienen otra alternativa más que respetar el trato que sigue simbolizando este anillo, dice mientras levanta mi mano y con la punta de su dedo toca el anillo que se encuentra en mi mano, por otro parte es de amor de lo que estamos hablando, y siendo el ángel del amor no puedo quedarme solo observando cómo se es arrebatado sin ver que al menos florezca una vez, por lo que no me queda otra alternativa más que interferir; así que hoy seré yo el que realice un trato con ustedes en especial contigo Raziel,-**_ pronuncia las palabras mientras me ve con entusiasmo, para luego ponerse serio;- _**pero el acto que has cometido no es cualquier cosa por lo que no tiene por qué quedarse impune, es por eso que para poder salvar este amor me ha tocado suplicar al gran maestro una nueva oportunidad, pero lo siento mucho, no te has librado del castigo.-**_


	6. Doreen Virtue

**DOREEN VITUE.**

 _Los personajes de MAI HIME no me pertenecen, ¡más si, esta historia!, espero disculpen la tardanza, y les agrade este capi, prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible termine el siguiente capi._

 **POV Shizuru.**

Desde donde estoy puedo ver cómo la gente se mueve de un lado a otro, son como pequeñas hormiguitas, vaya llevo tanto tiempo haciendo lo mismo que ya no me acuerdo desde cuando tome la costumbre de pararme por más de 10 minutos al frente del gran ventanal que se encuentra en mi oficina, desde aquí se puede observar una impresionante y hermosa vista que día a día tengo la dicha de contemplar; soy sincera al decirles que es fascinante ver como toda la ciudad de Kioto se mueve sin cesar.

- _ **En realidad nunca te cansas, ya no me sorprende encontrarte a esta hora observando la ciudad; ya se ha vuelto parte de tus costumbres extrañas-**_ dice mi acompañante que se ha parado aun lado de mí, y que al igual que yo en este momento se dedica a contemplar el paisaje _**\- creo que ya es tiempo que me digas porque es qué vez tanto la ciudad -**_ pregunta mientras da media vuelta y se dirige al sofá que se encuentra en una esquina de mi oficina.

Yo que hasta el momento no me he cansado de observar a las personas que se movilizan con destreza a través de las calles de aquel lugar, solo me limito a verle de reojo por un instante, regresando mi vista de nuevo al mismo sitio _**-Reíto ¿nunca has sentido una extraña sensación de ser observado, crees que esas personas en algún momento se percataran de que les observo?-**_ pregunto mientras suspiro, doy la vuelta y me dirijo hacia la silla de cuero que se encuentra detrás de mi escritorio.

 _ **-La verdad que sí, siempre ando con esa sensación de ser observado, no te lo niego por momentos hasta me siento acosado, pero luego sé que no puedo evitarlo con mi belleza así que me resigno-**_ dice mientras cruza la pierna izquierda sobre la derecha y se acomoda mejor en el sofá.

 _ **-fufufu, ¡vaya!, se me había olvidado tu ego querido Reíto; yo no hablaba de las fans que tienes en la empresa, sino de algo diferente, ¡pero olvídalo! mejor cuenta que te trae a mí, no creo que solo hayas venido a interrumpir mi tranquilidad-**_ digo mientras me dedico a cruzar mis piernas, recargándome más en mi silla colocándome en pose despreocupada.

 _ **-Como tu buen amigo que soy solo venía a recordarte, la reunión que tienes esta noche con tus padres, que por cierto no se te olvide llevarles ese costoso presente que me has hecho comprarles a última hora, no te preocupes por pagarme este favor, suficiente con que intervengas por mi ante ellos, diciéndoles que me disculpen por no poder asistir, pero que se los compensare-**_ dice con una sonrisa mostrando su perfecta dentadura.

 _ **-Mmm reíto nunca cambiaras, tú y tus trucos diabólicos; te advierto que se molestaran mucho pero bueno no te puedo obligar a asistir si no quieres, además me has salido mejor que mi propia asistente, y eso que yukino es muy eficiente ya veré que me inventare; alguna escusa se me ocurrirá para explicarles el por qué tu ausencia, sin embargo tu sabes que no es necesario que te presentes en mi oficina solo para que me apresure, parece que mi madre se ha salido con la suya, ha logrado ponerme la escolta que siempre ha deseado y mira que lo ha hecho bien haciendo que estés detrás de mis pasos-**_ digo mientras sonrío relajadamente- _**a todo esto reíto ¿has visto a Mai? Llevo todo el día y aun no la he visto.-**_

 _ **-la vi esta mañana; al parecer tu padre, se ha reunido con ella a primera hora, le ha pedido que se encargue de los negocios que la empresa tiene con los inversionistas de la región norte, esos que se dedican a invertir en autos de carrera, creo que son los Marguerite, no me cabe duda que Mai ha conseguido un jugoso contrato con ellos-**_ me informa mientras suspira, para luego continuar- _**Shizuru no es por incomodar, pero con el tráfico que se mantiene en esta ciudad, no lograras llegar a tiempo a la cena, te aconsejo que mejor vayas encaminándote de una vez, no creas que por ser hoy el aniversario de bodas de tus padres, la señora Fujino va a dejar de lado esa extraña obsesión que tiene por la puntualidad-**_ cuando oigo el apellido Marguerite, apenas presto atención al resto de la conversación, ya que me he quedado pensando porque mi padre ha decidido seguir los negocios que tenemos con ellos, cuando ya había decidido cerrar cualquier contacto con esa familia.

 _ **-Sabes, por momentos eres insoportable**_ – digo mientras veo el reloj que se encuentra en mi muñeca- _**pero si mi madre quería que llegara antes que todos, ella tuvo que habérmelo pedido con anticipación no a última hora –**_

Me levanto de mi asiento y me dirijo al baño a retocar mi maquillaje para salir de la oficina pero antes - _ **Shizuru-**_ logro oír mi nombre nuevamente de labios de reíto por lo que levemente me detengo - _**sé que aparentas ser una mujer muy paciente, pero a la vez también se lo impaciente que eres con estos tráficos que se producen en esta ciudad, prométeme que esta vez no bajaras de tu limosina como la última vez, ese día casi me da un infarto, tu eres una persona demasiado importante como para andar paseándote sin seguridad por toda la ciudad, no soy tu niñera, pero mi deuda con tus padres nunca la podre pagar, por lo que cuidando a su única hija es el mejor modo de saldar todas las atenciones que tienen con migo-**_ es lo último que dice antes de abandonar mi oficina.

Una vez he retocado mi maquillaje salgo del baño, vuelvo a ver mi reloj y en efecto, reíto tiene razón más vale apurarme porque de lo contrario estaré atrapada en plena hora pico y conociéndome, no soportare estar encerrada mucho tiempo en la limosina, pero antes de salir de mi oficina decido dedicar un último minuto contemplando la hermosa vista, que me regala la ciudad.

 **POV Natsuki.**

Veo detalladamente esa mirada carmín, siento que ve directamente hacia mí, no puedo despegar mis ojos de los de ella _**-¡oh, mi querida Raziel! ¿Nunca te cansas de sufrir verdad? Y eso que apenas acabas de llegar del inframundo-**_ pregunta mi compañero que acaba de aparecer a un lado de mi amada.

Yo solo sonrío con tristeza _**\- tú lo has dicho, nunca me cansare mientras pueda contemplarle, aunque no creas el verla me da paz -**_ aparto la mirada de esos ojos carmesí que me tienen hipnotizada y veo con indiferencia a mi amigo - _ **la verdad de todo esto es que quién me está haciendo sufrir no es ella, si no que eres tú -**_ digo con tono de disgusto.

- _ **caramba, agradecida deberías estar si es por mí que aun puedes verle, acaso se te olvida que fui yo la que te ayudo evitando que desaparecieran-**_ contesta con diversión al ver mi expresión.

Yo apenas presto atención a lo que dice mi acompañante, pues me dedico a ver como mi castaña ha apartado su mirada, y ahora se dirige a tomar su bolso _**\- el precio que estoy pagando por tu ayuda me ha resultado ser más cruel de lo que pensé; así que dime Haniel ¿por qué has permitido que yo a un esté sufriendo? -**_ le reclamo con rabia.

Veo como Haniel comienza a reír a carcajadas _**-ay, ay Raziel, realmente eres dramática ¿por qué me culpas a mí? si tú eres la única culpable de que ya no puedas ser parte de su vida, por otro lado creo que tú, nunca entendiste mis reglas, ni mis términos, por lo que solo me queda decirte que te tranquilices-**_ dice mientras cruza sus brazos.

Las palabras de Haniel las ciento como si me hubiese pegado una bofetada _**-Tú me pides tranquilidad, cuando lo único que puedo hacer es ver como ella sigue su vida, sin recordarme, sin saber que existo o que hay alguien que está dispuesta a renu…**_

 **-¡Raziel!** _**Te he dicho siempre que midas mejor tu vocabulario -**_ habla ferozmente Haniel mientras baja sus brazos y empuña sus manos, luego de unos segundos de mutismo se relaja y me sonríe _ **\- así que por favor mi querido querubín, no seas tan torpe y no te aferres a tu actual situación, esto es pasajero, y en vez de recibirme con tantos reclamos, mejor deberías de estar feliz de verme, más cuando te traigo noticias,-**_ dice mientras me ve con alegría.

Yo que me siento traicionada y dolida no puedo evitar recalcarle mi sufrimiento _**-La verdad llevo tanto tiempo, envuelta en este castigo sin ver que alguna de tus promesas se cumplan, que hasta ya se me ha olvidado en qué consistía, ese sucio pacto tuyo-**_ digo con media sonrisa mientras atravieso el vidrio y hoy me encuentro a un lado de mi compañero.

Por primera vez en toda la conversación Haniel se pone serio y pensativo para empezar hablar _ **-¿! castigo dices!? déjame aclarar que lo que hiciste o estuviste apunto de hacer no era algo de olvidar tan fácilmente, ya que dichos actos eran suficientes para ganarte el destierro o lo más seguro un lugar en el purgatorio sufriendo por tu amada-**_ susurra mientras se me queda viendo directo a los ojos, luego de unos segundos así, continua hablando _**\- pero al no ser ese el caso permíteme recordarte que ese día, te dije que tu acto no se podía quedar impune, el maestro demandaba una explicación que defendiera tu actuar, por lo que reclamaba de tu presencia un instante; además no entiendo de que te quejas porque solo has estado ante él, un segundo de su tiempo, que para tu querida humana él ha deseado que fuese un año de su vida, no es culpa mía, ni del maestro, que tú no cumplieras con el acuerdo que hiciste con él, Raziel le prometiste no verle más; no hasta que él te diese la autorización; pero como rebelde has roto olímpicamente la confianza que él te tenia, no cumpliste con tu palabra, y te has escapado, te has aparecido ante ella solo para verle 5 segundos, ahora dime ¿esos segundos que le viste dormir han valido la pena? -**_ estoy a punto de contestar pero Haniel se da cuenta por lo que me hace una seña para que no lo interrumpa.

 _ **-Tu sabes que han sido exactamente esos segundos los que te tienen en tu estado actual, todo acto contrae una consecuencia y Tú has osado pasar sobre la autoridad de nuestro regidor, es por eso que se te han puesto ciertas condiciones -**_ me informa mientras frunce el ceño _ **\- ahora bien me puedes decir si te ha quedado claro de quien es la culpa de que ninguna de mis promesas se cumplan, acaso pensaste que se te alabaría tu forma de actuar y que se te compensaría por ello-**_ dice con furia.

 _ **-Haniel espera, yo...-**_ logro susurrar antes de ser callada nuevamente.

 _ **\- Por favor Raziel solo déjame terminar, no vez que deseo limpiar mi nombre, y restregarte que todo lo que has vivido hasta este momento ha sido solo una pequeña lección y en ningún momento ha sido un castigo-**_ me explica con tristeza mientras entre cierra sus ojos.

No deseo aceptar lo que mi amigo me ha dicho porque si hago eso, todo por lo que he luchado hasta el momento seria en vano _ **-Haniel ¿cómo es posible que tú me digas eso? yo no he roto mi palabra, no puedes entender que en ningún momento se me cruzo por la mente que el verle como ángel también se me hubiese prohibido, además después de lo que sucedió necesitaba verle, necesitaba saber que ella estaba bien, que no habían tomado represalia contra su esencia, entiéndeme Haniel eres el ángel del amor, y sabes lo que los humanos son capases de hacer por amor, ahora nosotros no nos quedamos atrás, pero eso nunca dejaste que te lo explicara; me has dado la espalda y me has juzgado, te has vuelto en uno más de los protagonistas principales de mi desgracia, en realidad cuando acepte sellar un acuerdo contigo nunca imagine que mi calvario sería tan grande-**_ le reclamo con resentimiento.

 _ **-ay, mi querido amigo ahora resulta que el villano y el malo soy yo, -**_ me dice con un tono de burla _ **\- quisiera saber qué es lo que ha hecho esa humana contigo, has estado dispuesta y es más aun estas dispuesta a darle la espalda a tu propio gremio, solo por poder tocarle una hebra de su cabello, tú me has puesto en una situación con el maestro muy comprometedora, y no se me ha ocurrido otra forma de librarlos del purgatorio que hacer lo que hice, es por eso que te pido que no me veas como un verdugo si no como un aliado, y lo que has sufrido hasta este momento velo como un sacrificio más que has hecho por ese amor que sientes-**_ me explica mientras me da golpecitos en mi hombro.

Yo siento como el enojo ha comenzado a correr sobre todo mi ser _**\- ¿cómo es posible que tú, mi amigo y mi gran concejero de toda la vida, has permitido... No, mejor dicho has estado de acuerdo en que me hayan dado esa pequeña lección?, que al final no ha resultado ser tan pequeña, ya que me han encerrado por más de 5 meses en las puertas del limbo, aparte no les ha bastado con eso si no que también me han enviado al inframundo, desde ese momento he resultado ser querubín, ángel y arcángel, apenas he logrado salir con mis alas intactas, se me ha prometido que solo serían un año el que perdería sin poder ver a mi amada pero no, resulta que hoy que se me ha traído de regreso me doy cuenta que he pasado de perder un año a perder 5 años en los que no he tenido noticias de Shizuru, he estado viviendo en la ignorancia sin saber si se encontraba todavía entre los demás humanos, y no la habían enviado al purgatorio, y aun así me dices que el verle es un castigo para mí, ella es la razón de que todavía tenga mis alas y no me haya dado por vencida en el inframundo. -**_ le recrimino con furia, mientras el solo sonríe con serenidad como si no le estuviese reclamando nada, eso hace que me sienta aún más indignada.

 _ **-Sé que estas molesta Natsuki, pero velo de este modo o era eso o te despedías de tus alas así como del alma, y amor de tu amada -**_ dice justificando sus actos _ **\- a veces creo que Cuando dejes de lamentarte por tu estado, y aceptes tus errores entonces serás capaz de valorar las acciones de los demás, -**_ afirma con tristeza, yo que soy consciente de sus palabras mejor ignoro lo que me ha dicho pues ante mis ojos me ha fallado, y tiene que hacer mucho más que utilizar simples palabras para volver a ganar mi confianza, me siento traicionada pues Haniel siempre ha sido más que un amigo para mí, mejor opto por alejarme de él, decido regresar al lugar donde estaba anteriormente del otro lado del ventanal, prefiero en estos instante no verle por lo que me volteo y le doy la espalda, dándole a entender que no deseo estropear la poca amistad que nos queda, así como también para controlar mi impulso de romperle una de sus halas pues ganas no me faltan, creo que lo que me detiene es la idea de que apenas he salido del inframundo para volver nuevamente, mi sorpresa es que cuando me coloco en la posición en la que estaba anteriormente me percato que desde ahí puedo observar como Shizuru sube a su limosina, siento como el viento ondea mi cabello eso provoca que mi enojo desaparezca inmediatamente, luego de unos segundos vuelvo mi vista a mi ex amigo, quien en ese instante solo me observa.

 **POV Shizuru.**

Llevo más de media hora de camino a casa y lo único que hago es ver por décima vez el reloj de mi muñeca y siento que se me hace eterno el poder llegar a casa, después de la llamada que recibí de mi madre hace unos minutos ya no puedo sentir tranquilidad, cuando por fin se puede distinguir la entrada de mi hogar, siento como la preocupación que me dejo esa llamada va en aumento, una vez llego y bajo de la limosina me dirijo lo más rápido que permite mis pies hacia los aposentos de mi madre olvidándome de todo.

Según voy avanzando apenas logro saludar a quien me encuentro en el camino, cuando ya estoy enfrente de la puerta del dormitorio de mis padres, me dispongo a dar dos toques y espero un momento para que la puerta se abra, al ver que pasa más de un minuto y no se abre, decido girar la perilla de esta, pero no sede pues al parecer se encuentra con llave desde adentro, por lo que decido tocar una vez más; el ver que no sucede nada, me lleva a pensar lo peor, en mi angustia me doy la vuelta dispuesta a alejarme para buscar la llave que abra la puerta de la habitación; no he dado ni un paso cuando oigo como la puerta se abre, al girarme puedo ver a mi madre que se encuentra con los ojos inflamados, y con su nariz muy roja haciendo que mi corazón se encoja de tristeza.

 _ **-Madre ¿qué es lo que te ha pasado para que te encuentres en este estado?-**_ pregunto una vez que he entrado y la tomo entre mis brazos para reconfortarle.

 _ **-Perdona hija, no me agrada que me veas así, pero es que no he podido evitarlo, -**_ dice entre sollozos.

 _ **-Lo que te tiene así, Tiene que ser algo muy grave, para que estés tan alterada-**_ digo con preocupación pues en todo los años desde que tengo memoria nunca había visto tan destrozada a mi progenitora.

 _ **-¡Tu padre!, -dice con tristeza -¡él es la razón de que yo este así!-**_ pronuncia las palabras con dificultad pues vuelve a sollozar, se aleja de mis brazos para dirigirse a la mesa de noche que se encuentra a un lado de la cama matrimonial que comparte con mi padre, una vez ahí abre una gaveta de donde toma una gran cantidad de documentos y me los entrega.

Tomo los documentos, los observo y los leo uno por uno y entre más voy revisando cada paquete de documentos, una tristeza inmensa se va apoderando de mi ser, comprendiendo ahora porque mi madre se encuentra en el estado en que esta _**-¿cuándo has descubierto todo esto?-**_ digo yo con preocupación.

 **POV Natsuki.**

La guerra de miradas que mantenemos no nos lleva a ningún lado por lo que decido romper el silencio _ **-puedes irme explicando de una vez, porque estás aquí -**_ digo ya fastidiada de tanta charla sin sentido que hemos tenido hasta el momento _ **\- ¿qué es lo que te ha traído a mí? -**_ pregunto con desconfianza _ **\- ¿qué puede ser eso tan importante? para que haya hecho al propio ángel del amor perder el tiempo con el querubín negro del gremio angelical-**_ le reclamo con mi voz cargada de decepción.

 _ **-El jefe Raziel-**_ me informa con una gran **sonrisa - él me ha dicho que todo castigo que se te ha sido impuesto, ya ha terminado, lo que implica que ya eres libre de hacer lo que te venga en gana, el trabajo que has realizado en el inframundo ha sido todo un éxito tanto así, que hasta ha sido el mismo maestro el que me ha pedido que sea yo personalmente el que te de esta noticia; pues como vez todo sacrificio tiene su recompensa y la tuya es que el maestro ha dado su autorización para que nuestro pacto se cumpla, y como símbolo de su palabra te obsequia el sello divino que parecerá en ti desde el momento que nuestro acuerdo sea consumado-** dice Haniel quien ve la cara de idiota que he puesto al quedarme procesando todo lo que me acaba de decir, me habla una vez pero yo no respondo, al ver que no respondo me grita _ **\- Raziel carajos contesta torpe querubín; te estoy preguntando ¿si te acuerdas del pacto? -**_ habla mientras ve mi torpe reacción, _**-por tu comportamiento creo que tendré que volver a repetírtelo-**_ afirma al notar el estado en que me encuentro.

 _ **-Deja de llamarme torpe, ya como que el maestro se había tardado en recompensarme-**_ contesto con indignación a mi compañero al cual veo a los ojos _ **\- estoy un poco desubicada con lo que me acabas de decir por lo que te pido que si puedes aclararme mejor las cosas, pero por favor se, un poco más conciso y directo con lo que prosigue -**_ le digo con seriedad.

 _ **-Está bien te explicare lo básico ¿Ok? -**_ habla con entusiasmo _ **\- como me solicitas que sea conciso, no habrá necesidad de perder tiempo repitiendo lo que ya sabes de nuestro trato, así que iré directo al grano**_ -comienza a explicar Haniel mientras se acerca a mi atravesando el vidrio que nos separa - ¡ _ **esto es fácil! veras Raziel, el maestro no desea que sufras más de lo que ya lo has hecho en estos 5 años; pues para tu bendición resulta ser que tú entre todos los de más querubines has logrado ganar su confianza , cosa que aun no entiendo cómo ha sido posible, es esa la razón por la que te da oportunidad tras oportunidad, pues creo que a ti te espera algo grande, ya que él, no desea perderte y mucho menos desea verte entre los ángeles caídos y más aun conociendo que no es por su causa, si no que por una humana-**_ yo solo estoy atenta a lo que mi compañero dice y por cómo ha cambiado la expresión de su rostro lo que está por comunicarme es algo realmente delicado - _**es una lástima que tú, no valores el amor que él, te tiene pero hay algo que te manda a dejar muy claro, que este será el último mensaje que te envía, porque desde este instante a menos de que tú le busques has como si el no existe para ti, tu sabes el porqué de esa reacción y está más que claro, pero lo único que te diré es que no le vallas a fallar otra vez porque esta será la última vez que nuestro gremio te lo permitirá-**_

Aunque no he de negarle que siempre he estado consiente que soy la favorita del maestro, eso no quita el hecho de que le he fallado y aun así me da otra oportunidad, pero hoy todo es distinto y mientras tenga su aprobación jamás le fallare porque yo también le quiero y le respeto, es por eso que me duele saber que ya no tendré acceso directo a él, ni a sus mensajes; pero este amor que siento por Shizuru es algo que no puedo explicar y sé que vale la pena el arriesgarme; ya he tomado una decisión y así será.

 _ **\- Te conozco y sé muy bien como piensas Raziel, además por esa castaña serias capaz de abrir la caja de pandora con tal de salvarle, por lo que te pido que cuando estés en tu forma humana pienses bien lo que haces; porque el terreno en el que te moverás una vez te trasformes es un lugar todavía más peligroso que el inframundo; a pesar que tú ya hayas estado en ese mundo no posees la experiencia suficiente como para salir bien librada de cualquier perjuicio, por lo que el jefe no desea dejarte sola, es esa la razón de este sello-**_ dice señalando su muñeca donde aparece una marca, es un círculo con un trazo largo que parte la circunferencia descansado en un punto, del centro hacia arriba en un tono rojo intenso _**-¿sabes lo que significa verdad? -**_ yo solo observo la marca he inclino mi cabeza como afirmación dándole a entender que se de lo que está hablando _ **–este sello aparecerá en tu ser en el instante que tomes forma humana, el lugar donde aparecerá ni yo lo sé, pero déjame decirte que no será como andar entre nubes cálidas, ya que dolerá muchísimo, y eso significara que has aceptado mi pacto-**_ prosigue con su explicación mientras se aleja de mi persona para nuevamente ingresar a la oficina.

miles de sensaciones vienen a mí, me cuesta creer que por fin he conseguido la aprobación para poder acercarme a Shizuru, no sé si gritar o danzar; después de tanta espera por fin seré recompensada pienso, cuando nuevamente logro oír hablar a Haniel, apenas entiendo lo que me dice _**-Por la expresión de tu rostro no hay necesidad de hacerte esperar más ¿verdad?-**_ afirma sonriendo mientras me guiña uno de sus ojos _**-para que perder más tiempo con charlas si has de estar ansiosa; pero esto es importante ya que esta última parte que te explicare no era parte del acuerdo, pero es un mandato del jefe-**_ me informa mientras comienza a caminar de un lado a otro con nerviosismo- _**te acuerdas que en nuestro pacto te dije que tendría que incluir a Caliel, pero el maestro ha ordenado que no solo estemos implicados nosotros tres, sino también tiene que estar incluida la joven humana, lo que implicara que ella poseerá un sello al igual que nosotros tres,**_ _**-**_ me está informando cuando lo interrumpo deteniendo su andar.

 _ **-Un momento Haniel si a Shizuru le aparece un sello al igual que a nosotros, ¿eso significara que también ella sufrirá del dolor que dices que contraerá el sello?-**_ digo con angustia pues lo que menos deseo es que por mi culpa sufra más cuando siempre ha estado exenta de todo este rollo que me he montado.

 _ **-Sabía que no te agradaría eso, es la razón por la cual he pedido al maestro que seas tú quien cargue con el dolor de ambas -**_ dice con angustia, luego de unos segundos de seriedad pasa a sonreír con diversión _ **-¿estas segura que es lo que quieres mi loco querubín? ¡ hay mi pequeña Natsuki solo puedo decirte que te tienes que ir haciendo a la idea de cuánto dolor cargaras en tu forma humana! pero me imagino que eso no será problema para ti**_ -exclama ya más conforme – _ **en fin, ahorita lo que tienes que saber es que el medio que utilizaras para pasar de tu forma espiritual a humana será el mismo que Caliel te ha proporcionado; lo lamentable de todo esto es que durante el tiempo que decidas convivir a lado de los humanos, tendrás que ser degradado de rango, lo que implica que dejaras de ser un querubín y solo serás nada más que un Ángel, así que MI QUERIDO ANGEL, si estas dispuesta a seguir adelante solo tienes que usar ese pequeño anillo que cuelga en tú cuello-**_ dice señalando el anillo que me había entregado Caliel en mi primer contrato- _**y hacer que tu cuerpo se materialice -.**_

Yo por inercia tomo el anillo entre mis manos y lo veo con devoción, cuando oigo nuevamente que Haniel habla _ **,- una cosa más Natsuki no dudes en acudir a mí, que siempre me tendrás a tu lado, aun cuando eso signifique verte sufrir -**_ me informa mientras frunce el ceño.

Luego de un momento analizando las palabras de Haniel reacciono por fin, vuelvo a entrar a la oficina de mi amada travesando el cristal que nos divide y me acerco a mi amigo, para lanzarme a abrazarle _ **\- este es el día Haniel, este día es el más feliz de todo mis siglos que llevo siendo un querubín, no te preocupes tonto amigo, yo sé que siempre contare contigo-**_ digo mientras sonrió como loca, luego de un segundo, habla nuevamente a Haniel.

 _ **-Espero que esta vez no lo arruines -**_ dice mientras da un largo suspiro _ **-bueno ya te he explicado todo, así que ya que no tengo nada más que decir me retiro, pero antes déjame darte un último consejo, evita cometer los errores que ya cometiste, recuerda que me encargue de dejar bien claro en mi trato, que te daba potestad para poder darle a conocer quién eres, pero para los humanos es difícil creer que nosotros existimos, por lo que te aconsejo si se lo dices hazlo con cautela y asegúrate que ella te crea y no te juzgue; te deseo suerte espero que la esperanza nunca te abandone-**_ es lo último que dice antes de levitar y desaparecer de mi vista.

Yo que me encuentro con el gran dilema si colocarme ahorita el anillo o si debo esperar; estoy tan concentrada que no me percato, que la puerta de la oficina se ha abierto y que alguien ha entrado _ **\- Shizuru hija ya te fuiste-**_ la voz suave de un anciano de más o menos 65 años, es la que me saca de mi concentración; se preguntaran quien es pues déjenme decirles que esa voz se me hace muy familiar ya que le conozco a la perfección y pronto sabrán porque, pues de todos los años, que llevo observando a su hija le he logrado conocer lo suficiente como para tener un mal concepto de él.

Observo detalladamente las facciones del anciano y veo que sin duda en estos años que no he podido observar a mi castaña le han sentado fatal, o es que oculta algo, veo como atraviesa la oficina, llegando hasta el escritorio de su hija, toma un retrato donde se puede ver a Shizuru con su madre _ **\- mis tesoros-**_ susurra mientras no deja de acariciar el vidrio del portarretrato _**-no sé qué harán cuando tenga que partir, solo espero que**_ -habla con voz temblorosa mientras observo como grandes lagrimas han comenzado a correr por sus mejías, estoy tan admirada del comportamiento del anciano, que no tomo importancia a lo de más que me rodea, todo el silencio se ve interrumpido por los leves quejidos del llanto del pobre hombre.

Me he quedado sorprendida pues ante mis ojos se encuentra, una persona diferente y completamente distinta; ¿acaso este es el verdadero hombre que se esconde detrás de esa imagen de ser despiadado que recordaba? es lo que pienso en ese momento, rayos hasta podría decir que ha logrado conmover mi corazón, esa escena se vuelve un tanto incomoda por lo que ya no deseo seguir en ese lugar, apunto estoy de levitar cuando ciento que el ambiente ha cambiado volviéndose tenso y pesado; comienzo a ver hacia todos lados, sin entender por qué este extraño cambio solo me recuerda a Natanael; es como si fuese aparecer, no he terminado de pensar en él, cuando de la nada aparece una mano cálida que se posa en mi hombro y comienza a deslizarse muy despacio sobre mi brazo para detenerse en mi antebrazo, donde la mano es alejada para ir directamente a mi cintura; una vez que mi cintura es rodeada por completo, siento como mi cuerpo es jalado hacia el de esa persona, quedando mi espalda unida a sus pechos, _**-vaya, vaya, pero que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí, ¿a ver dime que hace mi querubín favorito en este lugar? y justamente en este momento que estoy a punto de trabajar-**_ susurra en mi oído.

para ese instante mi acompañante ya recarga su rostro sobre mi hombro, yo no puedo evitar sonreír con melancolía por esa acción, solo me limito a suspirar, por más que pase el tiempo, su esencia se mantiene, es lo que pienso en esos instante, con suavidad tomo la mano de mi acompañante con la que me tiene atrapada, la alejo de mi cintura para darme la vuelta y verle de frente _ **\- mi querida Natanael,-**_ digo con alegría- _**en estos momentos la pregunta no es que hago yo aquí sino más bien que haces tú aquí, no me digas que te informaron que acabo de regresar del inframundo y quisiste venir a felicitarme, mira que tú has terminado por alegrarme el día, pues ya era tiempo que comenzaran a pasarme cosas buenas, porque últimamente solo me han pasado desgracias-**_ digo con entusiasmo.

 _ **-En realidad nunca me di cuenta que te hubieses ido -**_ habla con picardía, notando como ese comentario me ha molestado _**-jejeje nunca cambiaras verdad Natsuki , siempre tan expresiva-**_ dice con una gran sonrisa- _**pues como crees que no me he de dar cuenta, de todo los estragos que has causado, si de ti es de lo único que se ha hablado en estos 5 años que no has estado-**_ informa con malicia mientras acaricia su barbilla poniendo pose pensativa - _**vaya quien diría que mi pequeña hermana sería capaz de causar tanto alboroto, pero lamentablemente no son tus alborotos los que me han hecho venir hasta aquí, es solo que he visto la oportunidad de saludarte y no he desaprovechado para hacerlo, pues no sé cuándo te volveré a ver nuevamente, tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo para reunirnos en otra ocasión ya que en estos momentos solo vengo a trabajar -**_ dice mientras dirige su vista hacia el hombre que se encuentra a acomodado en la silla de Shizuru, ese acto no pasa desapercibido ante mi presencia haciéndome que por fin caiga en cuenta del por qué aquel humano lloraba minutos atrás, yo que no puedo creer lo que está ocurriendo, solo niego con la cabeza y veo hacia el suelo.

 _ **-¿Cuánto tiempo le queda? -**_ pregunto con un nudo en la garganta.

 _ **-Le quedaba mucho tiempo pero por su comportamiento el hilo del tiempo se le ha reducido-**_ me explica con seriedad Natanael, mientras se dispone a acercarse al anciano.

Yo que no entiendo muy bien lo que Natanael está hablando no sé cómo actuar, pues a mi mente solo viene la idea que si el, fallese no podría acercarme como deseo a Shizuru, ya que no me prestaría atención, porque se sentiría destruida como para ver quien se encuentra a su alrededor, se preguntaran ¿porque pienso eso? ¡Si él ha tratado tan mal a Shizuru! es fácil de adivinar, todo se resume en una sola palabra: "aceptación", resulta que mi castaña siempre ha amado y respeta demasiado a su padre; por lo que no le importa tener que bajar su cabeza, si con eso es capaz de lograr su aceptación, es por ello que siempre se limitó a desobedecer sus órdenes y aunque no le agradaban, por tal de no de seccionarle hacia lo que él, le pidiese **\- en este momento lo harás-** digo yo con angustia.

 _ **\- ¡tú crees que no me he percatado de tu cambio!-**_ pronuncia con seriedad Natanael _**–si deseas no presenciar lo que estoy a punto de hacer puedes retirarte-**_ vuelve hablar con preocupación mi hermana quien al percatarse que no respondo a ninguno de sus comentario dirige su mirada hacia mi _ **\- ¡Raziel sé que él es el padre de la humana que el destino ha escogido para ti! -**_ habla con seriedad _ **\- por lo que te pido no intervengas porque ya no se puede hacer nada, ahora si no te incomoda, solo me limitare a hacer mi trabajo en este instante antes que lleve a cabo el pecado que lo condenara en el futuro-**_ me informa con preocupación.

 _ **-¿hay alguna manera de evitar que cometa ese pecado?-**_ pregunto rápidamente con esperanzas.

\- la verdad...- se queda pensando un momento _ **\- si hay una forma -**_ dice con media sonrisa _**-pero créeme que tendría que recibir un milagro para que yo no me lleve su esencia en estos momentos-**_ me aclara con diversión.

Yo que me he puesto seria solo frunzo el ceño _ **\- ¿qué milagro?-**_ pregunto con interés.

 _ **-Uno que ya no tiene tiempo de recibir-**_ dice el antes de acercársele y tocarlo.

 _ **-¿por qué no puedes decirle a tu hermano el milagro que necesito para evitar que me lleves?-**_ pregunta el padre de Shizuru justo un instante antes de ser tocado...

 _ **-¿cómo es que ese humano acaba de dirigirse hacia nosotros?-**_ pregunto yo atónita, _**\- ¿porque ha sido capaz de poder oírnos? -**_ digo con incredulidad, mientras Natanael no responde y solo soba su nuca con decepción.

 _ **-Ja ja ja se nota que tú no eres de las divinidades que vigilan este mundo, a ver dime que eres ¿un querubín, o un serafín?-**_ afirma el anciano quien a hora se ha levantado y ve hacia la nada, _**\- de lo contrario serias capaz de conocer hasta donde llegan los lazos que poseen los de tu especie -**_ aclara el anciano quien no deja de ponerle un toque de suspenso a sus palabras, mientras entre cierra sus ojos.

 _ **-Natanael aclárame que es lo que este humano ha querido decir con eso-**_ digo con curiosidad _ **\- además explícame porque es posible que él pueda oírnos-**_ al ver que no dice nada la impaciencia me ataca _**-¡contesta que no comprendo nada!-**_ reclamo con desesperación, pues no me agrada que se me oculten las cosas.

 _ **-Hooo Natanael, así que la otra voz que he percibido es la tuya, ha pasado tanto tiempo que no he logrado reconocerte, por lo visto ya ha llegado mi hora-**_ susurra el hombre que da un gran suspiro para volver a sentarse en el sillón donde estaba acomodado anteriormente.

 _ **-¡Él puede oírnos! ¡Porque él no es humano!, bueno si es un humano pero a la vez no, ay Natsuki como explicarte-**_ dice Natanael quien solo soba su entrecejo.

 _ **-Soy un Doreen Virtue–**_ interrumpe el padre de Shizuru quien para esos momento se ha inclinado levemente hacia delante, colocando sus codos en el escritorio y ocupando ambas manos entrelazadas para sostener su mentón- _**yo te puedo explicar que soy; pero eso no sería justo porque también merezco saber a quién revelare mi identidad, por lo que me gustaría saber si eres un querubín o serafín-**_ me pregunta.

 _ **\- soy solo un Querubín de alas azules-**_ expreso yo con seriedad, no he terminado de hablar cuando veo como el padre de Shizuru se ha puesto de pie y ahora se inclina hacia la nada.

 _ **-Mil perdones su excelencia-**_ dice el hombre que tengo enfrente, yo no entiendo el porqué de su comportamiento por lo que solo veo a Natanael quien está a punto de romper en risa cuando le hago una seña que se detenga.

 _ **-¿por qué te inclinas?-**_ pregunto por la postura que ha tomado, el pobre anciano.

 _ **-Porque tengo el privilegio de estar ante un mensajero directo del maestro, -**_ afirma con nerviosismo.

 _ **-Yo ya no-…**_ estoy a punto de hablar cuando siento como soy callada por mi hermana.

 _ **-vaya dejemos de tanta charla y mejor terminemos rápido con esto-**_ habla Natanael que me ha interrumpido haciendo que sierre mi boca con un movimiento de su mano; y ahora se dispone a arrebatar la esencia del anciano.

 _ **-Espera Natanael-**_ digo cuando he logrado quitar el sello que ha implementado en mí _**-¿qué es un Doreen Vir… .**_

 _ **-Es la reencarnación de un ángel, quien ha renunciado a sus dones-**_ dice el viejo justamente cuando va ser tocado por Natanael.

Tomo la mano de mi hermana y le detengo en el acto _ **\- tú has dicho que el lazo del tiempo se le ha acortado verdad, así que y si le extiendo ese lazo, ¡hermana! ¿Tú le concederías un poco más de tiempo? -**_ pregunto con esperanza.

 _ **-¿por qué me pides eso?-**_ responde mi hermana quien ha fruncido el ceño y me observa con _**enfado -¿osas interferir entre las órdenes que se me han encomendado? -**_ habla con rudeza _**-porque de ser así Raziel te aseguro que te estas metiendo en un gran lio-**_ me advierte.

 _ **-No, lo que menos deseo es interferir en las acciones de mi hermana mayor, solo estoy repitiendo lo que tú has dicho, le estoy dando el milagro que necesita -**_ explico con seguridad esperando que Natanael me entienda.

 _ **-¿Por qué tanto interés en este Doreen? -**_ pregunta mi hermana mientras truena sus dedos haciendo que por un momento todo se vuelva blanco.

 _ **-Sé que no interfiero en tu trabajo, solo porque le des un mes más de vida, pues al final siempre reclamarías su esencia -**_ digo con actitud positiva intentando convencerle _**– además, ha sido uno de nuestros camaradas merece que se le reconozca eso-.**_

 _ **\- Claro que reconozco quien ha sido antes de renunciar a su divinidad, así como también reconozco en lo que se ha convertido en el momento que se ha transformado en un Doreen, son sus actos los que lo han condenado, es por eso que está teniendo este castigo; además tu que le has vigilado de cerca sabes en la escoria que se ha convertido, por lo que te pregunto; ¿acaso tú eres capaz de asegurarme, que si le doy un día mas no terminara por convertirse en un Diamond?**_ –Reclama una respuesta Natanael, ante mi mutismo continua _**-que no has visto su aura, ya no es uno de nosotros, ni tampoco es un Doreen Virtue,-**_ dice con preocupación.

En efecto soy despistada pero me he dado cuenta que mi hermana tiene razón, el padre de mi amada, emana un aura diferente pero aun así necesito de él _**-soy consciente de lo que me dices pero, yo estaré en ese mundo por un tiempo por lo que necesito a alguien con quien contar, además me ayudare yo y te ayudare a ti, porque podre tenerle controlado-**_ termino de hablar esperando haber convencido a Natanael.

 _ **\- Soy el ángel de la muerte Natsuki y lo que me pides te lo puedo conceder, pero al menos se franca con lo que deseas y no andes con rodeos, no me quieras embaucar porque cuando tu apenas presumías de tu primer par de alas yo ya poseía mi segundo destello**_ -dice mi hermana quien pone una mirada de asesina pero que es sustituida por una de diversión _ **\- sé que lo que necesitas es utilizarle para acercarte a esa humana, haber mejor dime ¿en qué momento te has enamorado de ella? -**_ pregunta con curiosidad.

 _ **-Cuando he probado sus labios-**_ respondo sin temor.

 _ **-¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando?-**_ vuelve a preguntar Natanael.

 _ **-¿Cuánto tiempo me darías tú?-**_ respondo yo.

 _ **-10 días es lo máximo que podría ayudarte-**_ dice mi hermana.

 _ **-Hecho me conformo con ese tiempo-**_ digo con una gran sonrisa.

 _ **-Pero eso sí, solo te advertiré si en este tiempo que te daré, dejas que cometa el pecado que deseo evitar, no solo me llevare su alma sino que también me llevare la de tu amada**_ -.

Mi sonrisa se desvanece cuando oigo lo que mi hermana me acaba de aclarar _**-¡NO!.. Espera -**_ logro decir apenas, cuando veo como hemos vuelto a aparecer, enfrente del hombre quien en esos momento se encuentra a recostado en el sillón del escritorio de su hija _**-¡no puedes hacer eso, mejor olvida lo que te acabo de pedir!-**_ digo con miedo.

 _ **-Lo siento, ya es tarde, porque ya he alargado su lazo del tiempo-**_ dice con picardía al ver que me ha jugado muy chueco, y que he caído redondita en su trampa.

 _ **-Por favor hermana, a ella no la toques, te lo pido-**_ suplico con desesperación.

 _ **-Yo no la he tocado, ni la tocare eso no se me es permitido Natsuki**_ -dice con seriedad- _**es solo que he tomado un poco de tiempo del lazo de vida que ella posee para alargar el de su padre así que todo está más frágil en este momento, hoy comprendes porque te he dicho que si el falla, ella también caerá**_ -.

 _ **-¿Quién caerá?-**_ pregunta el anciano que no entiende que es lo que estamos conversando.

Veo como mi hermana ignora completamente al padre de mi amada _ **-Bueno mi querido querubín, ya he hecho lo que me has pedido, por lo que al parecer ya no me llevare su esencia, mi presencia en este lugar está de más-**_ dice Natanael quien con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se acerca a mi deposita un beso en mi mejía para disponerse a levitar.

Pero antes de desaparecer yo tomo su mano, _**-Miyu...por favor, te pido que deshagas lo que acabas de hacer-.**_

 _ **-¡Ya te he dicho que no! Y sabes que por más que me supliques no me aras cambiar de opinión, así que enfrenta el fruto de tu intervención, mejor te ha consejo, que vigiles muy bien a tu suegro, recuerda que fue un ángel, y que fácilmente dejo de serlo; por lo que así de fácil puede convertirse en un Diamond-**_ es lo último que me dice antes de desaparecer.

Bueno, bueno, bueno, mis lectores bellos lamento el tardar tanto, pero es qué he tomado a mi cargo una clínica, y es difícil concentrarme en mis paciente, así como en mi historia y como prometí terminare esta historia, más hoy que tengo mucho material en mi mente para ofrecer, os pido me disculpen, si aún no ha llegado la parte lemon, pero les aseguro que pronto les compensare.

El siguiente capi que viene estará bueno, por lo que les adelanto un poco, Shizuru, amara a Natsuki jajajaja solo sé que los recuerdos que no posee le ayudaran a Natsuki, jajajaja otra cosa Haniel es malo con Natsuki, ya que le regalara un paquete extra en su transformación, jajaja pero solo le durara unos momentos a menos que mis lectores desean que dure más tiempo; yo amo el Yuri por lo que considero que el futa no entra, pero si os desean ustedes tomara, parte de esta historia, mas no así como digo solo será un pequeño he insignificante momento.

De ante manos agradezco a una personita muy linda que siempre está pendiente de digitación, _**Cobalto 585**_ por dedicar tiempo en esta historia, espero que les guste besos y que la esperanza siempre les acompñe.


End file.
